


Vital

by Ojitos_de_cristal



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Final Alternativo, Fix-It, M/M, contenido sexual
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-09-29 15:16:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17205803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ojitos_de_cristal/pseuds/Ojitos_de_cristal
Summary: Ash Lynx ha vuelto a escapar de las garras de la muerte¿Será esta una nueva oportunidad o simplemente la inevitable persecución de siempre?Historia completa.





	1. Nadando hacia arriba

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!  
> Este es mi primer fanfic de Banana Fish. La verdad es que hace meses tenía ganas de escribir sobre esta increíble historia, pero me deprimía tanto cuando comenzaba que no podía seguir, en especial luego de terminar el manga :(  
> No pude soportar el final. Nunca pensé que terminaría así, no siento que haya sido justo para ninguno de nuestros niños :ccc . Y es por eso que quería darles a ambos un final que se merecieran y esto fue lo que salió. Espero que les guste ❤ ❤

> "Tienes frente a ti dos opciones:vivir o morir.
> 
> Morir es sencillo y no es necesario dejar de respirar para hacerlo.
> 
> Sin embargo, para vivir es necesario morir"
> 
>      J.L. Calva

 

 

Lo primero que Eiji pensó cuando sus pies tocaron nuevamente el suelo que lo vio nacer fue en cuanto necesitaba ese aire con sabor a tranquilidad. Donde sabía que el único temor que experimentaría era el pensar en cómo le gritaría su hermana por haberse tardado tanto tiempo en volver, pero después lo abrazaría cómo hacia cada vez que volvía de alguna competencia en el pasado, y ese sentimiento de paz lo volvió a inundar. Aunque aquella emoción solo escondía la sorpresa de darse cuenta que en realidad no había echado tanto de menos su hogar desde que lo dejó. Ni siquiera después de todo lo que pasó en Nueva York había pensado en que quería volver luego a casa, "Casa".

-¡Eiji!-Ibe ya había terminado el chek in y estaban ahora con sus maletas listos para subirse al taxi que los estaba esperando y volver con sus respectivas familias. Volver a esa normalidad le producía un extraño revoltijo en el estómago, el cual no supo interpretar.

-...Tengo estas donde los chicos de Sing parecen verdaderos matones- Ibe estaba enseñando a Eiji las fotos que usaría en su nuevo portafolio, un trabajo completamente distinto al que había estado realizado durante tantos años -aunque claro que posaron para ellas.

\- Son realmente buenas, te esmeraste.

\- Sí, pero estos niños ponen mucho de su parte cuando quieren hacerlo -Ibe le dio la espalda un momento para buscar algo en su maleta - De todos modos supongo que son estas las que quieres ver.

Eiji tomó el sobre que el fotógrafo estaba extendiendo hacia él y comenzó a abrirlo impaciente.

-Supongo que tenía razón -dijo Ibe- Claro que no he revelado todavía ninguna foto donde aparezca su cara, pero eso no importa ¿Cierto? Tú sabes que es él.

Era verdad, el sobre no contenía ninguna foto con algún rostro visible, sin embargo, la majestuosidad de la silueta en ellas era inconfundible. El eterno orgullo adolescente combinado con la seguridad infalible que tantas veces lo hizo olvidar que aquella persona era sólo un chico de 18 años; pero Eiji supuso que la experiencia (y a veces la crueldad) podían envejecer a alguien más rápido que el paso del tiempo.

\- Ash -El tono que usó al pronunciar ese nombre fue más débil de lo que esperaba.

-Sí. Esas son las mejores, estoy seguro que serán un éxito -dijo Ibe animado, y en sus palabras también estaba la intención de animar a Eiji- Aun no puedo creer que no haya ido a despedirse.

Eiji si podía creerlo. Ash quería protegerlo, lo sabía. Que volviera a su vida, donde no había peligro, pero eso es imposible. El peligro no es siempre la continua amenaza de ser atravesado por una bala en cualquier momento o que te corten el cuello mientras duermes. También existía peligro en permanecer en donde no se pertenece realmente, donde está el riesgo de perderse sin retorno. Y tal vez era cierto que Eiji no pertenecía al mundo donde reinaba la violencia y el sufrimiento, pero tampoco a aquella vida cargada de rutina en la que creció. En Nueva York hizo amigos, formó lazos indestructibles; no importaba realmente de donde viniera cada uno o que tan distintas hubiesen sido sus vidas. Disfrutaban de la compañía del otro, se entendían y querían. Allí estaba su lugar.

-Está bien. Tenía sus razones.

-Si tú lo dices-murmulló Ibe- quizá no quería que nadie lo viera ponerse sentimental. En su posición no lo culpo.

Eiji sabía que no era así. Recordó la última vez que vio a Ash, la mirada desesperada mientras gritaba su nombre. Es cierto, esa vez casi había muerto, aun así sintió más miedo por Ash que por él mismo. Nunca podría quitarse de la cabeza su expresión horrorizada cuando la bala le dio de lleno en el estómago. Y después en el hospital pudo sentir el alivio de su amigo al ver que estaba vivo. O las veces que había llorado en su hombro porque la situación lo sobrepasaba. Ash no tenía miedo de mostrar sus sentimientos. Simplemente nunca conseguía suficiente tiempo para hacerlo.

 

 

El reencuentro con su familia hizo a Eiji sentirse mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado. La calidez familiar lo reconfortó al menos un par de horas. Era raro volver a estar en su habitación. Volver a dormir en su cama luego de haber pasado incontables noches durmiendo sobre el piso helado o esos duros colchones americanos. Esa comodidad lo hizo sentirse desconcertado. Aunque más lo desconcertaba el hecho que todo había terminado. Fue tanto tiempo y a la vez tan poco, donde pasó por cosas que ni siquiera leyó en sus comics. Cosas que no vió en las mejores películas de acción. Claro que no, porque todo había sido real. Luego pensó en la carta. La carta que le escribió a Ash. La calidez volvió a subir. "Se habrá reído?" o quizás "¿Habrá llorado?, ¿Qué fue lo que pensó? ¿Vendrá a Japón? No, es demasiado pronto, o tal vez no lo es". Eiji pensó que tal vez se tardaría, pero iría de todas formas. "Quiero ver el lugar donde naciste" le había dicho, y eso fue sincero. Y él lo quería allí con él. Nunca en la vida había necesitado tanto a alguien de la manera que necesitaba a Ash. Ambos eran como el fuego y el aire, tan indiferentes el uno del otro al inicio, creyendo que no se hacían falta, cuando en realidad funcionan juntos a la perfección, pero sólo hasta que el fuego llegaba a extinguirse por completo. Entonces sería cuando el aire lo buscaría de nuevo tratando de avivar la llama nuevamente. ¿Llegaría esta a alzarse de nuevo?. "Somos de mundo distintos" le dijo Ash en alguna oportunidad, pero Eiji no lo creía, "Somos de distintos países. Sí. Tenemos la piel y los ojos de distintos colores. Sí" le escribió Eiji en su carta; "...pero somos amigos ¿Y eso es suficiente no?". Por su puesto que lo era. Lo que podías llegar a sentir por una persona independiente de las condiciones en las cuales las emociones surgían, era más fuerte. Tenía que ser más fuerte. Esa era su convicción. Ahora y para siempre.

 

∞

 

 

No había nada. Ni luz ni oscuridad. Simplemente nada. Solo era consciente de su fragilidad así como su fría textura. Como si fuese cristal roto flotando en el mar. "Estoy muerto" pensó. Era difícil ordenar cualquier tipo de pensamientos, pero ese en particular se esparcía por sobre todos los pedazos rotos. Y entonces todo comenzó a extenderse, los trozos de vidrio se separaban tomando caminos distintos junto a la corriente de agua. De esta comenzaron a emerger luces, tantas luces que era cegador, excepto por el hecho que el chico no podía cerrar ojos, entonces imaginó que era porque ya no los tenía, ya no se tenía a sí mismo. Ni siquiera podía alcanzar sus recuerdos. En ciertos momentos algunos aparecían cortados cómo si fueran palabras escritas en una hoja cortada en pedacitos, incoherentes, vagos y revueltos. Y luego se alejaban nuevamente dejándolo atrás; convirtiéndolo ahora en una sombra trasparente cuyo reflejo no pertenecía a ningún lado. Estuvo vagando perdido en la nada por lo que pudieron bien haber sido horas, días o incluso años. ¿Existía el tiempo en ese lugar? ¿Era un lugar? Nada era concreto. No conocía ni su propio estado; si es que podía llamarlo de ese modo. Era nada y a la vez todo. Incompleto, pero no completamente roto. "No eres un leopardo, tú puedes cambiar tu destino" ¿Qué significaba eso? "Nunca te olvidaré, no importa que tan lejos esté" ¿Cómo...? "Eres un demonio con el rostro de un ángel" No. No. ¿No? "Incluso si el mundo se pone en tu contra yo estaré a tu lado" ¿Quiénes son? ¿Por qué sentía que debía recordar? Tenía que recordar. Quería recordar, pero no era posible, era demasiado; voces sin nombre ni rostro; risas, gritos y llantos; olores: sangre. Tanta sangre. Y luego un remolino consumía todo ese desastre, arrastrándolo todo al mismo lugar, al mismo ser. Acarreando consigo cada segundo, poniendo todo en su lugar con una fuerza impertinente.

Y se unió nuevamente a la corriente.

 

Incluso antes de abrir los ojos supo dónde estaba. En los últimos años ya era casi una costumbre despertarse junto al fuerte olor de los antisépticos y el cloro. La cama crujió cuando intentó moverse y el ruido hizo que rechinara los dientes. Le ardía todo y su cabeza era un globo a punto de explotar. Agradeció internamente que fuera de noche y no hubiese luces prendidas. No podía moverse. Sus extremidades permanecían pegadas a las sabanas y todavía no lograba abrir los ojos del todo. Aunque de a poco los recuerdos comenzaron a tomar color dentro de su cabeza, pero fue demasiado y la oscuridad lo volvió a atrapar. Cuando despertó nuevamente una voz familiar le habló. Todavía no lograba tener todos sus sentidos funcionando de forma normal, por lo que el corazón le saltó en el pecho al pensar a quien podría pertenecer esa voz.

\- ¿Ash? Ash, no te muevas mucho -Era Max. Y aunque la decepción se hizo presente dentro de Ash, se sintió aliviado de quien estuviera allí fuese él - tienes que dejar que todo vuelva a ti.

\- Yo... ¿Cóm... -Las palabras se quedaron atascadas. Tenía la garganta seca como el desierto.

Max estiró la mano y le acercó una botella de agua a los labios colocando una mano bajo la barbilla del chico para no derramarle líquido encima. Normalmente Ash haría una broma al respecto o simplemente no lo hubiera permitido, tal como no permitió por mucho tiempo que nadie se preocupara ni lo atendiera jamás, pero la situación cambió un poco dentro de los últimos años; además que en ese momento sentía que una hormiga podría caminarle encima y deshacerlo. Aceptó el gesto con impaciencia, aunque sólo fue capaz de beber unos cuantos sorbos antes de volver a tirar su cabeza contra la almohada en busca de estabilidad.

\- ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó? -preguntó Max.

El lado derecho de su frente latía dolorosamente mientras buscaba las imágenes correctas en su mente. Lo habían apuñalado. Lao lo apuñaló. Lo hizo mientras corría al aeropuerto luego de encontrar ese boleto de avión y leer la carta de Eiji. Dios. Eiji. ¿Cómo no pensó en él antes? Sabía que existía algo que debía recordar a toda costa, pero así mismo le causaba tal angustia que quería arrancar aquello que percibía desde antes de abrir los ojos. Cuando se dio cuenta que era; o más bien quien; su estómago y pecho dieron vueltas con tal brutalidad que pensó que se desmayaría de nuevo. Afortunadamente nada pasó. Todavía no conseguía la energía mental para poner sus recuerdos y pensamientos en orden para analizarlos igual que siempre, especialmente en este tipo de situaciones. Y tampoco encontraba fuerza suficiente para formar oraciones coherentes. Max pareció notarlo.

-No tienes que forzarte -se apresuró a decir- Sólo asiente si es que recuerdas.

Eso hizo. Y entonces Max le explicó todo lo que había pasado después que Sing lo encontró en la biblioteca inconsciente y desangrándose. Al parecer sin vuelta atrás, ya había perdido demasiada sangre y hubiese sido demasiado tarde si es que (según Max) Ash no tuviera "suerte casi celestial". Ash hizo una mueca. Fuese lo que fuese definitivamente no era suerte, de todos modos dejó al hombre continuar. Resulta que en ese mismo instante dentro del lugar se encontraba una pareja de paramédicos, quienes rápidamente ayudaron a parar el sangrado y cerrar la herida de Ash, ganando tiempo antes que la ambulancia llegara. Tuvieron que hacerle una transfusión completa de sangre además de una cirugía. Max le explicó al chico que tenía guardado un registro con sus datos personales en caso de una emergencia y de esa manera pudieron conocer su tipo de sangre. Sin embargo, incluso luego de la cirugía todo era incierto. La voluntad de vivir sólo pertenecía a Ash. Ash recordó todo lo que sintió al estar en la nada. Cómo cada pedazo de él se seguía esparciendo por todos lados alejándose lo más que pudieran el uno del otro para asegurarse de no volver a juntarse, para asegurarse de hacerlo desaparecer. Recordó como en lo que probablemente fue menos de un segundo una red invisible los atrapó de nuevo y los lanzó hacia arriba para que encontraran el lugar al que pertenecían, y al estar fusionados nuevamente la corriente en la que se encontraban los trajo de vuelta a él, a la vida.

-Supongo que es suficiente información por el momento -dijo Max levantándose de su silla- ahora sólo tienes que descansar. El doctor vendrá a verte en un momento para explicarte mejor tu condición. Y del resto nos encargaremos mañana.

Nos. Cómo si el problema de Ash fuese también el suyo.

\- Max, yo...-por mucho que lo intentara las palabras todavía eran como arena en su boca, tuvo que forzarlas a salir de manera rasposa- Lo siento. Lo siento tanto.

Max le sonrió y le colocó una mano en la cabeza, dándole una palmadita.

-Lo sé, pero no tienes que hacerlo. -luego sacó un sobre rojo demasiado decorado del bolsillo de su chaqueta y lo puso encima de la mesita que estaba al lado de la camilla.

Ash sabiendo lo que era solo levantó una ceja y Max se encogió de hombros.

\- Jessica siempre exagera con estas cosas -dijo- la primera vez eran casi del porte de un diploma, pero en realidad no importa, si eso la hace feliz.

Ash hizo un gesto cómo diciendo que lo sentía por él y luego sonrió. El doctor llegó después de media hora. Cuando cambió sus vendajes Ash se dio cuenta que habían vuelto a suturar la herida de bala que tenía al otro lado del abdomen donde fue apuñalado, y que ambas lesiones lucían mucho mejor. Resulta que llevaba durmiendo cuatro días gracias a los sedantes, según le explicaba el médico, y esa fue una de las razones por las cual se estaba recuperando rápido y sin muchas complicaciones.

-Tienes un cuerpo increíblemente fuerte a pesar de ser tan delgado -le dijo-supongo que las calles tienen ese efecto. Te hacen más duro.

Ash se había olvidado por completo de ese detalle. Por supuesto que el tipo sabía quién era, probablemente Charlie y otros policías debían haber estado ahí esperando a que despertara para interrogarlo y prepararlo para el inevitable juicio que debería enfrentar. George le dijo que fue considerado una víctima en todo el asunto de Golzine, pero eso no justificaba todas las vidas y sangre en sus manos a cuestas de otros motivos. La ley no protegía la venganza. Estaba jodido; pero se sintió incluso más jodido cuando volvió a pensar en Eiji. ¿Cómo sería capaz de volver a mirarlo a los ojos? Eiji, quien estuvo todo ese tiempo a su lado; sin cuestionar nada, sin estar nunca asustado de él, sin esperar nada de él, sólo estuvo allí para apoyarlo, para motivarlo. Para amarlo. Diciéndole en tantas ocasiones cómo sería capaz de seguir adelante, tener un futuro digno y que algún día no importara cuanto tiempo tomara, pero algún día podría ser feliz. Lo repitió en su carta. "Quería protegerte de tu futuro", "Puedes cambiar tu futuro, puedes hacer lo que sea, porque no estás sólo Ash. Yo estoy contigo, mi alma siempre está contigo". Se puso las manos en la cara y lloró. "¿Qué fue lo que hice? Oh Dios ¿Qué hice?" pensó para sí. Le falló a Eiji, lo decepcionó. Ignoro su deseo, ignoro su amor y lo hirió. Y no sólo eso. También ignoró sus propios deseos. Pero es que quería salir de toda esa mierda con tanta fuerza, cómo un león encerrado en una jaula que correría por esta buscando una salida entre los duros y fríos barrotes, los cuales mordería así se le quebraran los dientes; los cuales arañaría hasta que las uñas se le encarnaran en la piel, todo para al fin ser libre. Y Ash pudo haberlo hecho hace mucho. Pudo haberse llevado a su hermano lejos cuando lo encontró y cuidarlo por el resto de su vida, mientras que él por su lado trataba de llevar una vida normal; pero tenía tanto odio dentro; mucho más odio que el que diez personas juntas podrían experimentar en toda su vida. Quería que todos los hijos de puta que lo habían pisoteado y no sólo a él, sino también a su hermano, a sus amigos, pagaran. Que desaparecieran. Se sentía nauseabundo sólo de saber que los bastardos seguían caminando por el mismo suelo que él, viviendo en su mismo mundo. Y luego de que lo logró, que todo terminó sólo quedó vacío. ¿Qué se supone que haría ahora? Tenía planeada su venganza y su libertad, pero ahora que las tenía a ambas ya no tenía idea que hacer consigo mismo. La única opción era volver con sus chicos. Después de todo era lo único que conocía, el único mundo en el que conocía todas las reglas del juego y podía usarlas a su favor. Al mismo tiempo no quería más enemigos, no quería tener más razones para odiar, para matar. Ni tener que ver morir a más de sus amigos. Estaba cansado y sin fuerzas, por mucho que odiara sentirse tan débil sabía que era así y quizá esa fue una de las razones por las cuales prefirió no ir al hospital ese día y dejar que pasara lo que tenía que pasar. Había escapado tantas veces de la muerte como un fugitivo y aun así ella lo seguía encontrando ¿Por qué no dejar que lo esposara de una vez por todas? Y ahí estaba. De nuevo se le había escabullido de entre las manos. Se preguntó si realmente era una nueva oportunidad o sólo la inevitable persecución de siempre. Pronto lo descubriría.

 

Una semana pasó desde que despertó y para su suerte sólo estaría dos días más antes que lo dieran de alta, pero el pensar en todo lo tendría que hacer una vez que saliera lo hizo desear dormir otra semana más. Max y George lo visitaron todos los días para ayudarlo con su declaración. Consiguieron que el inspector Jenkins se encargara de tomársela una vez fuera. Y ya estaban negociando un trato con el juez de estado, y probablemente no sería necesario presentarse ante el tribunal. Max le explicó que cómo el descubrimiento de la red de prostitución todavía seguía en boca de la prensa afectaría mucho a la opinión pública el sentenciar a uno de los mayores perjudicados, en especial ahora que era tiempo de elecciones.

-A ver si entendí -dijo Ash- ¿Quieres que le lloriquee un poco al juez para tocar su sensible corazón y que así sea lo menos duro posible?

-No dije nada sobre llorar -respondió George- Apelar a la emoción. Debe darse cuenta cómo tu integridad y salud mental se ha visto fuertemente afectada durante este tiempo.

-Mi salud mental se verá fuertemente afectada si no dejas de usar esa colonia que se queda pegada a mi maldita nariz todo maldito día -dijo Ash tapándose la nariz con los dedos y haciendo una mueca de asco- En serio hombre, hueles como el viejo Scrooge.

George hizo un ruido molesto y Max se rió.

-Supongo que tenemos al mocoso de vuelta -dijo.

 

George se había ido después que terminaron los últimos detalles de la declaración. Max se quedó con él un rato más, pero las horas de visita ya estaban por acabar así que se despidió y se movió hacia la puerta. No sin antes darse vuelta nuevamente.

-Tengo una sorpresa para ti.

-Odio las sorpresas.

-Oh -la sonrisa se Max fue de oreja a oreja-esta te va a gustar.

Ash se tensó.

Mierda.

 

∞

 

Incluso el aire en Nueva York era distinto, y a pesar de haber vivido en la ciudad por casi dos años Eiji no podía evitar notar la sutil diferencia. Ya era Febrero y el frío se le pegaba a la piel de la cara como pequeñas arañas enterrando sus patas en ella. Comenzó a caminar hacia el auto de Jessica, quien se ofreció para ir a buscarlo a él e Ibe al aeropuerto. Jessica lo recibió con un abrazo y le dijo que le alegraba mucho volver a verlo y ver que estaba bien. Eiji no sabía que tan bien estaba realmente, pero no podía decir si era porque la baja temperatura hacía que su herida punzara con más fuerza o el hecho de estar allí nuevamente, como si nunca se hubiese ido y más que todo no poder dejar de pensar en...

-Descansaran un rato y después Max los llevara a ambos al hospital -les dijo Jessica.

El estómago de Eiji se revolvió y las piernas le temblaron, perdió el equilibrio e Ibe tuvo que agarrarlo para que no cayera.

-¡Eiji! Dios Eiji, ¿Estas bien?

-Si -le respondió- el viaje me dejó muy cansado eso es todo.

Ibe le lanzó una mirada de poco convencimiento, pero no dijo nada. Lo ayudó a subir al auto y partieron al departamento de Max.

Eiji sólo logró dormir un par de horas antes de despertarse inundado de ansiedad e inquietud. Se levantó de la cama y caminó de un lado a otro mordiéndose las uñas y sin saber cómo mantener su cabeza en una pieza. En cualquier momento Max llegaría y los llevaría a ver a Ash, quien fue casi asesinado el mismo día que él volvió a Japón. Max llamó a Ibe apenas se enteró para contarle lo que pasó y decirle que afortunadamente lograron encontrarlo aún con vida, pero lo que no dejaba de dar vueltas en su cabeza era el hecho de haberlo hallado en la biblioteca y que debía haber estado desangrándose al menos una hora y parecía estar en el lugar por voluntad propia, y que además estaba sonriendo. El pecho de Eiji se contrajo dolorosamente. Eso significaba que Ash estaba dispuesto a morir definitivamente; ahora que todo había acabado también se terminó para él ¿Era eso realmente lo que pensaba? Eiji sabía que su amigo tenía un montón de problemas consigo mismo y como culparlo. Eiji lo había notado casi desde el momento que lo conoció. Ash tenía una cadena amarrada al cuello y la llave para liberarlo se había perdido para siempre, pero Eiji no lo aceptaba, y haría lo que fuera con tal de ayudarlo a encontrar la llave. Lo malo es que no era sólo eso. Ash estaba demasiado herido, su espíritu estaba roto y estaba tan decepcionado de la vida, de las personas. La única fuente de luz que tenía se separó de él muy luego, cuando recién empezaba a ser un niño. Apenas si entendía la vida cuando le arrebataron todo, y quienes tenían la tarea de protegerlo lo dejaron a su suerte, sabiendo que la crueldad no tiene piedad de nadie, ni siquiera de los más inocentes. Eiji tenía tanta rabia acumulada, no podía decir si por el resto del mundo o por él mismo, que se había prometido proteger a Ash, que si no podía protegerlo de otros lo protegería de él mismo, de sus demonios, que los alejaría y aplastaría a cualquier costo, que estaría a su lado por siempre. Le había fallado, se había fallado a sí mismo. Quizá debió decirle todo lo que sentía, quizá debió hacer más; sentarse a su lado luego que Ash despertaba sobresaltado por una pesadilla; aconsejarlo en los momentos de estrés incluso si eran consejos inútiles, sólo quería que Ash supiera que estaba a su lado apoyándolo sin importar que, pero no podía llorar sobre leche derramada. Las cartas estaban sobre la mesa nuevamente y no sabía cómo darlas vueltas y que no volvieran a cortase en mil pedazos. No sabía cómo Ash se sentiría de haberse salvado de nuevo luego de permitir que la vida se le escapara. No pudo seguir pensando más porque en ese momento Ibe entró a decirle que Max estaba allí y ya podían salir. Eiji agarró su abrigo y en dos segundos estaba en la sala.


	2. El lugar de todos los miedos

> De lo que tengo miedo es de tu miedo.

                                     William Shakespeare

 

 

 

Una hora pasó desde que llegaron al hospital. Max e Ibe se fueron a almorzar fuera para darle tiempo a Eiji, quien todavía seguía caminando en círculos frente a la puerta de la habitación donde estaba Ash. Sólo habían pasado tres semanas desde que vio al chico, sin embargo se sentían como años. Recordó cómo su mundo se desplomó cuando Ibe llegó casi sin aliento a su casa a decirle que Ash había sido apuñalado y que no era seguro que sobreviviera. La mente de Eiji se fue a negro y su cuerpo funcionó por si sólo. Corrió sin tener la menor idea de adonde se dirigía; cómo si su propio cerebro hubiera botado toda información que no tuviese relación con lo que acababa de escuchar y esta misma dibujara un camino que lo llevara justo donde se encontraba la fuente de todos sus pensamientos. Terminó en medio de un parque descalzo y con la polera manchada de sangre producto de su reciente herida. Al día siguiente de haberlo llevado al hospital ya estaba en pie dispuesto a comprar el primer boleto que lo trasladara nuevamente a Nueva York. De vuelta a Ash. ¿Qué pasaba si es ya era muy tarde? El estar separado de Ash dolía, pero era algo que podía afrontar. Cosas tan mínimas como el mero hecho de saber que en algún lado Ash estaba caminando mientras él lo hacía o que soñaba mientras Eiji despertaba era suficiente. Saber que respiraban el mismo aire y que siempre estaba la esperanza de que algún día no importara cuanto tiempo hubiese pasado se volverían a cruzar sus caminos; pero la idea de perderlo era tan insoportable que la vista se le nublaba de pura conmoción al mismo tiempo que sus oídos dejaban percibir cualquier tipo de ruido y su cuerpo se convertía en piedra, y apegado a la promesa que Eiji le había hecho viniera en busca de su alma y se la llevara con él, dejando a Eiji junto a un vacío inconcebible.

  
la puerta se abrió devolviéndolo a su existencia.

  
— ¿Eres amigo del chico? —le preguntó una enfermera pelirroja.

  
—Sí —dijo Eiji en un tono mucho más fuerte del que pretendía.

  
la enfermera lo miró del mismo modo que lo habían hecho todos aquellos que no podían explicarse como es que el escalofriante, hermoso y astuto Ash Lynx tuviera a su lado a Eiji, el tranquilo y pequeño japonés con rostro de niño. Era incongruente a simple vista, pero Ash y Eiji sabían mejor y más que nadie sobre ellos, y con el tiempo otros también lo hicieron. Y varias veces eso les había traído dolor.

  
—Está sedado ahora mismo. Tuvo una noche difícil.

  
Eiji se puso rígido.

  
—¿Él... —la mujer lo cortó de inmediato al ver su preocupación.

  
— ¡Oh, no! Nada de eso —dijo haciendo gestos con las manos— le ha subido la presión de golpe, debido al estrés y la ansiedad supongo. Así que le haría realmente bien ver que tiene a un amigo acompañándolo cuando despierte, en especial si es de su misma edad. No es muy entusiasta en presencia de los adultos.

  
Por su puesto que no, pensó Eiji. Le habían hecho suficiente daño ya. Lo decepcionaron, lo dejaron desprotegido, solo. Entonces a Eiji se le ocurrió que tal vez una de las razones por las cuales Ash se había abandonado ese día en la biblioteca era porque no podía verse a si mismo como un adulto. Crecer para decepcionar y dañar a otros porque no conocía como funcionaban las cosas de otra manera, y esa imagen pudo haber sido impensable para él. El pecho de Eiji se torció de dolor. Él le enseñaría, él lo ayudaría. Siempre lo haría.

  
Esperó a que la enfermera dejara el pasillo para poder entrar. las manos le temblaban y le costó casi tres intentos girar el picaporte, pero finalmente estaba dentro. Y ahí estaba Ash. Recostado sobre su espalda; el cabello rubio esparcido sobre la almohada y el rostro sereno. Eiji disfrutaba ver esa expresión en su cara. No era muy usual, incluso cuando dormía. Peleó contra el deseo de ir y acariciar su rostro. A pesar de que nunca se había sentido más aliviado que en ese momento, la urgencia de sentir al chico aunque solo fuese con las puntas de sus dedos era increíblemente fuerte, como querer saltar y tomar las nubes con las manos. Pero tocarlo en ese momento se sentía como una invasión, y Ash ya tuvo demasiado de eso. Así que en vez de eso se sentó en la silla que estaba al lado de su camilla y puso sus brazos en un circulo cerca de la muñeca de Ash, respirando el fresco y familiar olor de su amigo por sobre el olor del cloro de la habitación. Siendo inundado por la calidez que el otro muchacho desprendía sintió que después de varias semanas al fin era capaz de descansar. Enterró la cabeza entre sus propios brazos y cerró los ojos.

 

  
⚛

 

  
Ash despertó mucho más tranquilo que de costumbre. Incluso tenía hambre. Sin embargo, por sobre el deseo de alimentarse estaba la curiosidad por la sensación de algo presionando sobre el colchón. Su vista recién se estaba acostumbrando a la brillante (y molesta) luz del amanecer, pero entonces todo rastro de sueño desapareció de golpe y el corazón le saltó a la garganta.

  
Eiji.

  
Estaba dormido. La mitad del cuerpo del chico en la camilla y su rostro en dirección a Ash. Quien por su parte tenía ganas de salir volando por la ventana, pero no podía mover un músculo. Estaba petrificado junto a un montón de emociones. No podría decir cual era la que sobresalía. Enfado, frustración, alegría, ansiedad; miedo. Estaba convencido de que jamás lo volvería a ver, incluso si seguía viviendo. Se había dicho y obligado a si mismo a no volver a tener ningún tipo de contacto en ninguna circunstancia. Que haría todo lo que tuviera al alcance porque sus caminos no tuvieran que cruzarse de nuevo. Y ahí estaba. A centímetros. Dejó que su tormenta interior se calmara antes de pensar que es lo que debería hacer. Verlo allí no lo ayudaba con las decisiones, nunca lo hacía. Le gustaba mucho ver a Eiji dormir, siempre le transmitía paz, le hacía sentir que todo lo que estaba pasando era solamente una pesadilla y la que la realidad estaba allí con él. A su rutina juntos. Las comidas, los paseos, las infinitas conversaciones a mitad de la noche y las risas. Incluso las peleas, incluso el dolor; hacía que todo valiera la pena, le recordaba por que estaba luchando. Como si Eiji sacara plumas de sus alas para ayudarlo a él a construir las suyas propias, pero Ash no podía usar al chico como un medio para su salvación. Lo permitió más de una vez y casi llevó a su amigo a la muerte. Ese puro recuerdo hacía que la culpa lo arrojara a una caja en fondo del mar. No dejaría que sus deseos egoístas volvieran a formar parte del estrado en su vida.

  
Sólo le quedaba hasta la mañana siguiente en el lugar y después de eso estaría demasiado ocupado con la declaración y reuniones con Sing y Cain. Y Eiji no podría acercarse a él mientras eso sucedía. Los chicos tampoco lo permitirían. Ellos también habían desarrollado un instinto protector frente a Eiji y Ash confiaba en que no lo dejarían meterse, en especial ahora que todo era un caos y la policía los tenía vigilados hasta el culo.

  
Ash se estaba acomodando para hacerse el dormido hasta que las horas de visitas terminaran y así Eiji no tendría mas remedio que irse, pero cuando se dio la vuelta para colocarse sobre su costado el chico despertó. Ambos pegaron un salto tan grande que Eiji se golpeó la cabeza con la lámpara que colgaba del techo mientras que Ash quedó colgando en la cama casi en el suelo. Eiji corrió a su lado rápidamente para ayudarlo, pero él levantó una mano en advertencia.

  
—Está bien, yo puedo.

  
Eiji se quedó parado a su lado esperando a que Ash dijera otra cosa. No dijo nada. Se quedaron mirando varios segundos. La expresión de Eiji era una máscara de preocupación, alivio y algo mas que Ash no pudo decifrar. Mientras que él sentía el telón oscuro y espeso que sus ojos transmitían en ese momento.

  
Por fin Eiji habló.

  
—Ash. Ash. Estoy tan feliz de que estés bien. Estoy...

  
Ash lo cortó.

  
— ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí Eiji? —incluso a él le dolió lo amargo que el nombre de su amigo salió de su boca.

  
Eiji parecía no poder creérselo. Como si esa fuese la pregunta más estúpida del mundo, pero más que nada por el desafecto del otro muchacho.

  
— Dios Ash ¡Te apuñalaron! Estaba tan preocupado —dijo en una voz débil— tenía tanto miedo. Ellos dijeron que no lo lograrías.

  
Ash se enderezó sobre sus codos y lo miró ásperamente.

  
— Has estado ahí muchas otras veces donde fue incluso peor y al final aquí estaba de nuevo. Sobre mis pies y mi pistola de nuevo en mi mano. Listo para ir de nuevo a lo mismo. —levantó la cabeza para mirar al techo— Esto es como es Eiji. Es como siempre será. ¿Entiendes?

  
La mirada de Eiji era sombría.

  
— No. Esto fue diferente.

  
Ash no respondió. Eiji sabía.

  
— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —El chico de ojos cafés se volvió a sentar— ¿De verdad tienes tantas ganas de desaparecer?

  
Ash seguía sin saber que responder. Sabía que no era tan así. Era como estar tirando de los dos lados de la cuerda. Si en un lado alguien se distraía los otros aprovecharían la oportunidad para tirar más fuerte y traer consigo a los del lado perdedor, arrojándolos a la tierra inevitablemente.

  
— Y de todas formas aquí estoy —respondió al fin— Ya sabes. Hierba mala nunca muere.

  
Eiji lucía como si fuera él al que habían apuñalado.

  
— ¡Es suficiente! —gritó y Ash abrió los ojos de sorpresa— deja de tratarte así. Cómo si no valieras nada, cómo si no merecieras nada. ¿Crees que si fuera así tendrías a tantas personas deseando y esforzándose por tu bienestar? Hay gente que de verdad se preocupa por ti, que no quieren que vuelvas a sufrir nunca, que te quieren ayudar a sanar. Que quieren lo mejor para ti.

  
— ¿Y cómo saben que es lo mejor para mi? —respondió con la garganta contraída— No tienen una puta idea; pero si déjame decirte que es lo mejor para ustedes. No hagan nada. Aléjense de mí. Aléjate de mí. No te quiero conmigo. Por favor Eiji, por favor entiende. Si tú no lo haces lo haré yo.

  
Parecía como si a Eiji le estuviese costando respirar. Estuvo casi un minuto callado hasta que al fin habló de nuevo.

  
—Lo sé —dijo— Se que te preocupas por mí. Se que no quieres que nada me pase, no de nuevo y también se que te culpas por eso. Piensas que fuiste egoísta al permitir que me quedara contigo aun si era peligroso, pero déjame decirte algo Ash. Fui yo el que eligió quedarse. Yo te escogí. Sabía los riesgos y aun así me quedé contigo porque es lo que quería. El que me hayan herido no es más que una consecuencia de mis propias decisiones, del odio de otras personas y no voy a dejar que te culpes por eso.

  
—Aun así no puedo Eiji. No puedo. —la voz le salió casi en un susurro.

  
—Está bien —El mayor tomó aire— te dije que me quedaría a tu lado para siempre, si es que era eso lo que querías. Si quieres que me valla lo voy a hacer, pero no sin antes asegurarme de que estarás bien.

  
Una parte de Ash quería gritarle que no. Que lo necesitaba más de lo que necesitaba respirar. Quería responder a sus promesas. Lo quería allí con él. El deseo era tan fuerte que todos sus huesos se apretaron contra su cuerpo con tal intensidad que pensó que se convertiría en polvo. La otra parte era dominada por la fuerza de la culpa, del odio contra si mismo, que lo apretaba desde adentro con violencia cegadora, pero no la suficiente para destruirlo. Torturándolo. Y cómo la mayoría de las veces la segunda ganó.

  
— ¿Es un trato? —dijo Ash estirando la mano para que Eiji la tomara.

  
Eiji vaciló, pero finalmente correspondió el gesto asintiendo sombríamente. Su mano estaba hirviendo y la sensación mandó un choque eléctrico por la espalda de Ash, retiró la mano casi al instante.

  
Eiji se fue casi arrastrando los pies y a Ash le dieron ganas de arrancarse los ojos por la angustia de la escena. Y entonces, casi como si fuera un grito de auxilio silencioso apareció en medio del infernal desierto una gota de agua.

  
Un trato, no una promesa.

 

⚛

 

 

Alex estaba parado en frente del Fraunces con un morral al hombro. El sol no terminaba de ponerse y el reflejo de los edificios pintaba pequeños destellos verdes en las sombras. Alex dejó caer el saco al piso en cuanto vio a Ash acercarse.

  
— ¡Ash!

  
Ash lo saludó con la cabeza y le hizo un gesto para que fueran a otro lado. La policía no solía rondar por ese lado de la ciudad muy seguido, además estaban fuera de la jurisdicción de Jenkins y era poco probable que si alguien lo veía allí los fuera a reconocer, pero era mejor no tentar la suerte.

  
—Escuché de los chicos que mañana haces la declaración —dijo Alex— esos dos se la pasaron sobornando enfermeros para que les dieran información. Bones incluso robó ese carro para limpiar ventanas y subir hasta la tuya, pero hombre casi se rompe la espalda.

  
Ash movió la cabeza hacia los lados. Sabía por Max que varios de sus chicos habían estado dando vueltas por el hospital, también hubo unos cuantos chinos que aseguraba los mandó Sing para ver si seguía estable, aunque Ash podía asegurar que sólo querían saber si de verdad había quedado vivo y deseaban que no fuera así.

  
—¿Se fueron hoy? —preguntó Ash

  
— Algunos desaparecieron hace semanas, ya sabes, la cosa está mal de verdad. Los perros nos persiguen cómo si fuéramos huesos. Nadie tiene suficientes bolas para ordenar esta cagada y ahora que te tienen en la mira no quieren ni poner un pie cerca del centro. Tampoco yo he podido mantenerlos pegados, nadie quiere entrar y todos están saliendo del hoyo igual que ratas.

  
—Esta bien Alex, no hay nada que podamos hacer. También tienes que desaparecer. Esto tardará en pasar y es mejor si no estamos en el ojo del halcón por un buen tiempo.

  
Aunque era muy probable que eso fuera todo. Era difícil volver a reunir una pandilla después de disolverse. Muchos solían no volver, en especial cuando sus caras decoraban las murallas de las estaciones de policía y el resto sólo se buscaba su propio camino fuera o dentro de la misma mierda.

  
—¿Y tú? ¿Qué hay de ti? Si mañana no te sueltan...

  
Alex se cortó a si mismo al ver la cara de Ash, una expresión que decía que lo resolvería sin importar que tan imposible fuera, incluso si en ese momento no tenía la maldita idea de como hacerlo. El lince siempre mordía las manos de sus captores.

  
—Supongo que saldrás de esta de todos modos —terminó de decir sonriendo.

  
Ambos chicos se dieron la mano al despedirse y cuando Ash se dio la vuelta para irse Alex lo llamó.

  
— Ash yo... —parecía incómodo, pero ansioso— gracias.

  
Ash lo miró atónito. No era recurrente que alguien le diera las gracias, de hecho no las podía ni contar con una mano. Tampoco era común que entre los pandilleros se agradecieran, aunque hubiese favores cumplidos de por medio.

  
—¿Por qué? —le preguntó al chico de ojos azules.

  
—Bueno... si no fuera por ti muchos de nosotros ya seríamos comida de gusanos ¿Sabes? o estaríamos pudriéndonos en una celda. Siempre nos cuidaste la espalda, hasta con tu vida en ello.

  
— Eso es por que son una manada de gorilas —bromeó Ash.

  
— Y tú eres el gorila con pulgares —siguió Alex.

  
—Todos los gorilas los tienen idiota.

  
Alex se encogió de hombros y Ash hizo una mueca mostrando el punto, pero luego ambos se rieron.

  
—Está bien —dijo Ash— Se que todos ustedes son capaces de cuidarse el trasero.

  
Alex se acercó a él y le puso una mano en el hombro.

  
— Escucha. No vuelvas a esto cuando salgas, creo que al igual que todos nosotros ya tuviste suficiente. Eres un buen jefe, pero ahora es tiempo que seas el jefe de tu vida ¿Me entiendes hombre?

  
—Te entiendo —respondió Ash.

  
Hablaron unos minutos más hasta que la luna le dio la bienvenida a sus sombras y junto a estas desaparecieron en caminos opuestos de la noche.

 

  
⚛

 

  
Eiji llevaba toda la tarde mirando la ciudad a través de la ventana. A pesar de tenerla frente a sus ojos parecía tan lejana, cómo si tuviera en la mano una de esas bolas de cristal con Manhattan dentro que simulan una nevazón al agitarlas. Claro que era la ciudad la que agitaba a Eiji en ese momento.

  
Mientras contemplaba el blanco gris de la nieve afuera recordó una vez que su madre le dijo que cuando una persona miraba mucho hacia afuera desde una ventana era porque estaba esperando algo, podía saberlo o no tener idea de que es lo que aguardaba. Se quedaba ahí, haciendo una invitación silenciosa, con el alma. Decía que a veces ese deseo era tan poderoso que terminaba llegando a uno sin tener que pedirlo en voz alta. Que la fuerza del corazón hacía al mar agitarse con energía. Sonaba tan cursi para Eiji tanto antes cómo ahora. Sin embargo, en rincones que a veces le gustaría ser capaz de abandonar estaba ese anhelo y no tenía la fortaleza ni quizás las ganas de enterrarlo, pero Eiji sabía que la mayoría de las veces uno debía quedarse con el afán o bien.. buscarlo.

Sacó su celular de una de sus maletas recién hechas y marcó.

  
—Tengo un favor que pedirte Max.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola de nuevo!!❤❤
> 
> Juro por mi amor a Ash Lynx y Eiji Okumura que quiero y trato de escribir fluff, (porque Dios que necesitamos muchos amor con estos dos) pero el drama viene a mi cómo moscas a la fruta 😭😭
> 
> Aunque lo prometo, los tiempos mejores llegarán 💜💜💜


	3. Principe de las cenizas

 

> Hasta las cenizas, pienso, forman parte de tu libertad.
> 
>                                                                  Sara Waters

 

 

❂

  
Y si que Ash tenía una maldita suerte celestial.

  
La declaración salió exactamente cómo George y Max habían previsto. Al final sólo tuvieron que llegar a un acuerdo con el juez y el juicio no fue necesario. Tres meses de libertad condicional con firma mensual y tenía su trasero fuera del juego.

  
—Espero que entiendas que esta es la última vez que sales de una así —le advirtió George— ya no tienes ninguna excusa para volver a causar ningún tipo de problemas.

  
El chico sólo asentía repetitivamente. Todavía tenía un par de asuntos pendientes y los policías aún estarían rondando en su espacio por lo menos dos semanas más antes que se aburrieran de tener que estar siguiendo y controlando a un adolescente callejero sin importancia, o antes que Ash destruyera su confianza como personas competentes. En lo segundo si que era muy bueno.

  
—Creo que sería bueno que te quedaras con nosotros un tiempo —propuso Max— Michael estará en L.A hasta que terminemos con el tema de la mudanza y tenemos un cuarto disponible.

  
Ash todavía tenía el departamento en el que había vivido con Eiji por casi un año, pero no tenía ninguna intención de volver. Probablemente lo vendería ahora que necesitaba el dinero para lo que fuese que haría luego de cortar cualquier tipo de conexión con lo que quedaba de la fundación corsa, partiendo por anular la adopción de Golzine. Quedarse con Max ayudaría a que los ojos se desviaran de él más rápido, además, Jessica era una cocinera excelente.

  
—Gracias viejo, pero antes tengo que pasar a un lado. Estaré allí mañana.

  
— No creo que sea buena idea desaparecer el primer día después de tu sentencia —apuntó Max— aunque si lo que te preocupa es que Eiji estará ahí no tienes que. Se fue esta mañana.

  
En ese momento le pareció tan irritable que Max lo conociera tan bien como para darse cuenta de las razones por las que hacía las cosas. En especial cuando tenía razón. Luego de la visita de Eiji en el hospital no había vuelto a saber nada de él. Sólo que se estaba quedando con Ibe en la casa de Max y Jessica. Para su sorpresa el japonés mantuvo su parte del trato, no intentó contactarlo de ninguna manera y ahora que ya todo el tema de su sentencia tenía punto final no le quedaban razones para seguir en Nueva York. De seguro Max le informó y con eso Ash esperaba hubiera sido suficiente para volver a Japón sin ataduras. Aún así no pudo evitar sentir que se le aplastaba el pecho al pensar en lo fácil que aceptó no volver verlo. Eiji era increíblemente terco cuando se le metía algo en la mente, aunque Ash le ganaba por cientos de kilómetros en ese campo.

  
Terminó aceptando quedarse esa noche. Llegaron al ascensor del edificio y no pudo evitar notar una pequeña sonrisa en la cara de Max.

  
—No me digas que me has pedido que me quedara para cuidarte el lugar mientras tú y Jessica se van a celebrar su pre luna de miel a un cuartito lleno de velas insoportables.

  
— Aunque no sea una mala idea... En realidad sólo estoy aliviado de que todo esto al fin terminara. Ahora vas a estar bien ¿Me escuchas? cómo tu padre me voy a asegurar de eso.

  
— ¿Seguimos con eso? ¿No estarás en serio desarrollando un fetiche? ¿Eh, papi?

  
— Mocoso, siempre viendo el lado sucio inexistente.

  
Ash soltó una carcajada al repentino rostro molesto del hombre quien seguía reprendiéndolo.

  
Pronto llegaron al piso y Max abrió la puerta impaciente. Fue ahí cuando Ash se dio cuenta de lo cansado que estaba. Se daría una ducha, robaría algo de comida del refrigerador y se tiraría en el...

  
—Maldito traidor —le gritó a Max, quien ya estaba cerrando la puerta de entrada detrás de él.

  
— Oh deja ya el drama —contestó este— iré por pizza ahora. ya me lo agradecerás más tarde, o bueno, en algún momento.

  
Ash se quedó parado pegado a la puerta pensando seriamente en arrojarse por la ventana que tenía a unos metros. Eiji estaba en frente de él con una expresión tanto de terror (probablemente a que Ash saliera corriendo) como de determinación.

  
—Ash —comenzó— Lo siento mucho, pero en serio necesito que me escuches.

  
Ash pasó al lado del chico en dirección a la cocina. Tomó un envase de jugo de la encimera y se lo bebió del cartón en un par de tragos. Podía sentir a Eiji detrás suyo, su mirada pegada en él. De mala gana se dio vuelta antes que Eiji se impacientara y fuera a tomarlo de un brazo para hablar con él. Eso definitivamente lo haría perderse. Sin embargo se quedó parado sin decir nada y Ash comenzó a perder la paciencia.

  
—¿No tenías algo que decir? —le soltó bruscamente.

  
—Sí... yo en ser...

  
Estaba nervioso. Ash podía decirlo, no sólo por cómo se le cortaba la voz, sino por que su acento se hacía más notorio y el tono de su voz más fino, cómo la voz de un niño. Todavía lo choqueaba el hecho de conocer de él tan bien ese tipo de detalles, nunca le había interesado nada de otra persona más de lo que esta pudiera ofrecerle y que lo beneficiara por supuesto. Con Eiji los notó desde el momento que lo conoció. Su suavidad, desconcertante y abrumadora dentro del mundo que acostumbraba. Y ahí estaba él con su aura áspera y descarnada. Una muralla de espinas que el chico asiático traspasó sin siquiera notarla primero, con esa inocencia del que cree que en realidad se puede avanzar a un punto más alto, que siempre se puede ser mejor. Y ahí estaba Ash de nuevo quien comprendía muy bien que esa dulce inocencia no era más que ignorancia, que el punto más alto se alcanza a cuesta de pérdidas y sacrificios, que siempre se puede ser peor, más letal, inhumano. Estaban en la misma habitación, pero en universos distintos.

  
—Ash ¿podrías mirarme? —dijo Eiji ahora determinado.

  
Ash tiró el cartón dentro del lavaplatos y se dio vuelta arrastrando el aire junto a él. Eiji por su parte aspiró fuertemente y habló.

  
—Lo siento, no quería engañarte, pero no puedo irme sin antes decirte esto.

  
Ahora era Ash el nervioso. Tenía una idea de que era lo que le diría.

  
—Ese día en la clínica —comenzó— te dije que fui yo quien decidió quedarse y bueno, así es. Todo lo que hacemos va de la mano de una decisión por mínima que sea y muchas veces las cosas no salen tal cómo pensamos que lo harían de acuerdo a nuestras resoluciones, pero es gracias a ellas que somos lo que somos.

  
—¿Cuál es el punto? —preguntó Ash.

  
— Pudiste haber tomado tantas otras decisiones Ash. El primer día que nos conocimos pudiste haber dejado que me mataran. Yo no era nada para ti, mi muerte no hubiera significado nada y aún así me salvaste. No sólo a mí, siempre colocas a los demás antes que a ti. Se que piensas que es porque no te importa lo que pase contigo y sí, talvez es eso, pero simplemente pudiste haberte convertido en un líder cruel hambriento de poder tal cómo Arthur u otros, queriendo dañar a otros para sentir satisfacción contigo mismo porque otros te habían dañado, e incluso cuando sentías deseo de venganza siempre elegiste proteger a otros antes que eso, de una u otra forma siempre intentas hacer lo correcto.

  
— ¿Y de que me sirvió todo eso? —soltó Ash duramente— Mi hermano está muerto, Shorter está muerto! ¡Muchos están muertos! Y hay tanta sangre en mí que aún puedo sentir el olor pegado en mi puta nariz.

  
Hubo un pequeño silencio que Ash rompió con un grito.

  
— ¡Y luego decidí morir! Mierda ¡Yo lo decidí!

  
Eiji tenía una expresión terrible, pareciera que lo estuviesen torturando. Ash sabía que odiaba que se insultara, pero también era la única persona a la cual podía hablarle de toda la porquería que llevaba pegada, tanta que ni siquiera si se arrancaba la piel podría quitársela. La tenía incrustada en el alma.

  
Pensó que Eiji lo dejaría hasta allí, solía hacerlo cuando Ash comenzaba a disparatar consigo mismo, pero no lo hizo.

  
— ¡Y alguien decidió ayudarte! Y ahora estás aquí y puedes seguir. Hace un par de semanas creía que todos teníamos un destino al cual adherirnos, pero ahora se que todo está en que camino elegimos y tú —Eiji se acercó a él—tú puedes elegir que hacer de ahora en adelante.

  
— ¿Y qué se supone que haga Eiji? —las lágrimas corrían por su rostro. — Pensé que cuando todo terminara sería libre al fin, pero ahora sólo siento que estoy ardiendo en medio del vacío y el odio.

  
— Y esta bien —dijo Eiji mirándolo directo a los ojos— Te sientes vacío porque en parte no te permites a ti mismo sentir nada. Odio, amor, miedo, rabia: tienes que sentirlo todo, ahora es el tiempo. Vive tu dolor Ash, es parte de lo que nos hace reales, lo que nos hace humanos.

  
Era cierto. Cada vez que sentía que no podía más quería tirarse a los brazos del dolor y que estos lo apretaran hasta asfixiarlo. O cuando el odio lo cegaba tanto que podría caminar por la calle cortando la garganta de cualquiera que se atreviese siquiera a mirarlo. El miedo que lo paralizaba hasta sentirse la bacteria más insignificante. Y después de mucho llegó el amor que lo abrigaba por dentro, le hacía sentir que todo valía la pena, pero también amenazaba con destruirlo todo. Todo eso lo arrojaba en medio de la niebla más espesa para así no tener ninguna posibilidad de encontrar el camino de vuelta a ellos jamás.

  
Se limpió la cara con la manga de su chaqueta y se dirigió a la puerta.

  
— ¡Ash espera!

  
Talvez Eiji tenía razón y debería buscar todo eso de nuevo. ¿Pero cómo dejaría salir todo? Había acumulado tanto que era prácticamente una bomba ahora; un peso que necesitaba botar más que nada, lo necesitaba tanto...

— ¡Aslan!

  
Ash se paralizó. Nunca había sido fanático de su nombre, ninguno de sus chicos ni siquiera Alex, Kong o Bones se atreverían jamás a llamarlo de esa forma, pero escucharlo de la voz de Eiji mandó una corriente por su cuerpo tan fuerte que todos sus sentidos se desvanecieron. La niebla se disipó.

  
No recordaba el momento que sus piernas se movieron hacia Eiji, ni para hacer que exactamente, pero definitivamente nunca se imaginó que haría lo siguiente.  
Sólo cuando escuchó el ruido de desconcierto de Eiji se dio cuenta. Sus manos estaban una a cada lado de la cara del otro chico y lo estaba besando. Movía su boca con fuerza sobre la de Eiji, como una ola gigante chocando contra un roquerio, envolviéndolo, haciéndolo desaparecer cada vez que el agua cubría la superficie. Se separó a penas de él y le susurró: "Dilo de nuevo"

  
Eiji acercó sus labios a su oído "Aslan"

  
Esta vez Ash no tuvo ninguna intención de alejar el torrente que lo atravesó y lo besó con la misma fuerza anterior sólo para volver a hacer la misma petición.

  
—De nuevo.

  
Eiji comenzó a dar pequeños besos alrededor de su oreja. "Aslan" repetía una y otra vez mientras besaba su mejilla, su mandíbula y repetía el nombre por última vez contra su boca. Ash lo tomó por los hombros y lo empujó contra la pared. Eiji lo besaba con una ligereza desconcertante, moviendo sus labios en pequeños círculos, pero Ash necesitaba más, lo quería todo. Mordió ligeramente el labio inferior de Eiji para que este abriera la boca y entonces Ash dejó entrar su lengua haciendo que el chico soltara un ruido que los sorprendió a ambos. Su boca era tan cálida, tan suave. Todo estaba bien, todo estaba malditamente bien, nunca sintió que las cosas pudieran ser mejores que en ese momento. Podría volver a pasar por toda la misma mierda de nuevo sólo con el conocimiento de que existiría lo que ahora tenía. Todo por el mismo sentimiento, por el fuego que lo consumía cómo si fuera parte de él en vez de ese que siempre buscaba quemarlo para convertirlo en cenizas, y si que lo había hecho, pero ahora era él quien se levantaba entre ellas al igual que un rey recogiendo su corona rota luego de la batalla.

  
Eiji enterró sus dedos en el cabello de Ash y presionó su cabeza hacia abajo con delicadeza para no tener que estar en las puntas de sus pies y así tener mejor acceso a su boca; Ash por su parte colocó su mano detrás del cuello del japonés y lo apretó contra él para profundizar más el beso. Ambos lanzaban pequeños jadeos mientras sus lenguas iban adquiriendo un pase mas acelerado, saboreando al otro ávidamente.

  
Nunca se había sentido más humano. De haber sabido que de esa forma podría dejar salir todo lo habría hecho hace mucho. Y se sentía como un gran egoísta, pero no le importó. También se sentía malditamente feliz.

  
No supo cómo terminaron en el sofá. Piernas y brazos enlazados cómo si en realidad fueran parte de cada uno. Ash besó el mentón de Eiji, bajando hasta su cuello, succionando las pequeñas cavidades de su clavícula, lamiendo cada rincón hasta llegar a su oreja. Chupó y sopló ligeramente el lóbulo causando que la respiración de Eiji se descontrolara, sus dedos apretaron con más fuerzas sus rizos y una de sus manos se deslizó por debajo de la camiseta de Ash estremeciéndolo. Eiji tomó el rostro Ash para besarlo nuevamente. Labios abultados y húmedos. Ash pensó que podría perder la cordura en cualquier minuto. Arrancó el suéter de Eiji de un tirón e hizo lo mismo con su ropa hasta que su torso quedó descubierto. Eiji lo miraba cómo si fuera el tesoro más grande jamás hallado, había tanta ternura y calidez en su mirada que Ash sintió que podría derretirse. Los labios de Eiji se fueron hacia su cuello repitiendo lo que Ash le había estado haciendo. Eso hizo que el americano tirara la cabeza hacia atrás para darle más espacio. Su cuerpo estaba hecho un infierno. Hervía por todos lados. Podía también sentir lo excitado que estaba Eiji. Se colocó encima de él y apretó sus caderas contra la entrepierna del chico provocando que ambos gimieran. Y sus labios estaban juntos de nuevo. Se besaron un largo rato con exasperación y luego Ash hizo un camino con sus manos hasta el borde de la camiseta de Eiji y la sacó. Comenzó a besar su pecho hasta que llegó al costado de su estómago. Y se paralizó.

  
—Ash ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Eiji casi sin voz.

  
No respondió. Todo lo que veía era a si mismo encima de Eiji, pero la situación era distinta. La sangre de Eiji seguía manchando el suelo cómo si fuese pintura y Ash seguía suplicándole que no cerrara los ojos. Que lo mirara una vez más.

La herida de bala de Eiji había cerrado por completo, pero la marca estaba allí, rosada y con la piel arrugada encima. Una cicatriz que no debía estar ahí, porque Ash había prometido al universo que no dejaría que nadie le hiciera daño y el hijo de puta peleó contra su palabra y ganó. Sabía por todas las veces que juró lo mismo cuando tomó el mando de su pandilla, cuando Shorter se ganó su confianza lo suficiente para desear protegerlo también, cuando el pequeño Skipp no tenía ya nada más que perder y él se juró darle una razón para luchar. Todas las palabras pronunciadas al aire le habían escupido encima. Y lo sabía, sabía que un asesino no podía jurar proteger la vida de otras personas. Era una ironía inmunda. Era un imbécil, por pensar que podría limpiar la sangre de sus manos previniendo que otros la derramaran. Y al final todo terminó igual. Tenía muy claro que ya no tendría una segunda oportunidad. Que no podría volver a unir los pedazos rotos de la muralla, que ahora debería comenzar de nuevo sin los mismos errores. Sin promesas, sin amparo, sin lealtad. Sin amor. No se merecía una mierda.

  
—Lo siento Ash, no pensé en lo que estaba haciendo —dijo Eiji levantándose y colocándose la camiseta nuevamente.

  
—No es eso —respondió Ash mientras subía el cierre de su chaqueta.

  
— ¿Cuál es el problemas entonces?

  
La preocupación de Eiji era completamente verdadera, lo que hizo que la serpiente de culpa que Ash sentía estrujarlo por dentro aumentara en niveles volcánicos.

  
— Creo que te amo, ese es el problema.

  
Aprovechó el momento de conmoción que sus palabras tuvieron en el japonés para tomar su abrigo y desaparecer por la puerta sin molestarse en cerrarla.

❂

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdónenme la vidaaaa. Ash está hecho una bola de contradicciones. Es sólo que hay muchas cositas que necesita resolver, en especial consigo mismo antes de entender y aceptar que se merece todo el amor del mundo.💞 💞
> 
> No se preocupen que este es sólo el drama temporal. Los niños serán felices. ♥♥♥♥💕


	4. Augurios en la vía

 

> A veces los hombres gobiernan su destino.
> 
> Si estamos sometidos, mi querido Bruto, la culpa no está en nuestra estrella,
> 
> sino en nosotros mismos.
> 
>                                         William Shakespeare.

 

 

 

 

❂

 

Eran una paradoja.

  
Inocencia versus experiencia.

  
Suavidad versus violencia.

  
Una vida de amor versus una vida de crueldad.

  
Un sueño roto versus un alma destrozada.

  
La oruga convertida en mariposa versus el pájaro cuyas alas quedaron atrapadas en el espino.

  
La luz y la oscuridad. Nunca pudiendo estar separadas la una de la otra, pero nunca pudiéndose encontrar.

  
Quizá fuese un error decir cual le pertenecía a cada uno. Tal vez estaba en los ojos de quien pudiese ser testigo de ambos. O podía ser que ambos lo tuvieran claro a su manera.

  
Ash estaba rodeado de la oscuridad más absoluta. Aquella que ningún rayo de sol puede alcanzar. Esa que nos acompaña cada vez que cerramos los ojos para dormir y no tener idea del mundo. Sin embargo, coexistiendo con esta oscuridad se encontraba un destello imposible de ignorar.

  
Eiji era luz. No la más radiante, no aquella que cegaba, pero era luz. El suave centelleo aliviador entre cualquier espacio carente de esta que dice Todavía estoy aquí, no estás tan perdido como podrías estarlo. Podía ser que de vez en cuando se apagara dejando paso a la opacidad nuevamente, pero siempre con la certeza que la luz volvería.

  
Juntos era una cosa aún más extraña.

  
Podría decirse que Eiji era la luz que faltaba en la vida de Ash. Podría decirse que Ash era la luz que faltaba en la vida de Eiji. Una esperanza. Un arma de doble filo. Porque, también eran los únicos que podrían sumir al otro en la oscuridad para siempre y sin retorno.

  
Oh, pero eso dependía de a cual estrella quisieran seguir.

 

 

✶

 

Treinta y ocho grados de temperatura, domingo y la calle desierta. Excepto por el pequeño torpe y abatido japonés corriendo por la berma dentro de un traje azul al menos dos tallas más grande. O eso era lo que Eiji pensaba de si mismo en ese momento. No podía culparse. Su jefe se había encargado de sacarle hasta la última gota de vigor existente en su cuerpo para adelantar trabajo antes de que el chico se fuera de viaje por una semana. No es que le disgustara su nuevo trabajo, ser asistente de fotógrafo en realidad era bastante productivo y le había entregado la ambición que nunca se atrevió a tener, además de el hecho que en serio necesitaba el dinero extra. Los departamentos en Tokio costaban más de lo que probablemente valdría uno de sus órganos si los vendiera. Lo que en realidad era un maldito robo, ya que con suerte cabía su sombra en él.

Aunque le gustaba su tarea no veía la hora de convertirse en un fotógrafo real. Tener sus propios asistentes y agenda. La cámara se había vuelto prácticamente una extensión de su brazo (de hecho en ese momento la traía colgada al hombro) y cada foto era el vestigio de una historia retenida en el tiempo. La verdad es que existía bastante magia dentro de su incipiente carrera. Servía como medio para recuperar algo de la vitalidad que perdió varios meses antes. Y ahora regresaba al punto de partida. Sin embargo ahora no dejaría que la bruma dispersara la vía de su vida de nuevo. Además los motivos de su vuelta a Nueva York eran esta vez mucho más alentadores y animados que la última vez. ¿No es siempre así con las bodas?

Casi lo había olvidado. Si no fuera porque una de las cajas que todavía no había desempacado le cayó en la cabeza nunca hubiera visto el sobre rojo con la invitación que Jessica le entregó meses atrás a él y a Ibe. Quien ya estaba en la ciudad desde un par de días atrás para cubrir un seminario sobre herramientas digitales en Brown. Quedaron de verse en la estación, pero el vuelo de Eiji se retrasó y ahora tenía menos de 15 minutos para llegar al Rockefeller Center mientras pasaba a ser más sudor que hombre. No podía creer que no hubiese encontrado ningún taxi en la ciudad donde habían más de esos que personas. Se preguntó si acaso tendría la misma suerte con los taxis para no encontrarse ningún policía y así poder sacarse el pesado y sofocante traje de su padre y correr desnudo las cuadras que le quedaban.

 

Las piernas le quedaron como gelatina. Se las había arreglado para llegar 6 minutos antes. Eran los momentos donde daba gracias por recordar tan bien las calles del centro, en otras ocasiones tuvo que correr de la misma manera por ellas aunque a veces le gustaría olvidarse de las razones.

Entró y se dirigió a la recepcionista para decirle que se dirigía a la boda que se realizaba esa tarde en el Garden.

  
—Invitación por favor —le pidió.

  
Mierda. Sabía que se le había olvidado algo. Primero fueron los pantalones, de los que no se dio cuenta hasta que una madre tapó los ojos de su pequeña hija mientras le lanzaba una mirada acusadora. Y ahora tenía los pantalones, pero la razón por la cual estaba convertido en sopa de humano se había quedado guardada y fresca en la habitación de Eiji. Casi sintió envidia por el condenado sobre.

  
Estaba a punto de deshacerse en explicaciones y excusas probablemente incoherentes cuando una mano detrás de él le entregó una tarjeta a la chica.

  
-Viene conmigo.

  
El cuerpo de Eiji tembló violentamente y la verdad es que no tenía idea de como podía seguir manteniéndose en pie. Se dio vuelta para confirmar la identidad de esa tan familiar voz, pero en realidad no tenía que hacerlo. Podría escuchar esa voz susurrando y aun así sabría a quien pertenecía.

  
— ¡Ash!

  
Usando una camisa verde y lisa junto a un pantalón negro perfectamente ajustado a su cadera estaba él. El motivo de incontables noches de insomnio, de choques con distintos objetos o personas por tener la cabeza en otro lado y de vívidos sueños aún palpables detrás de sus ojos. Sabía que Ash le dijo que no quería volver a verlo; Eiji sentía que no sería así, pero el reencuentro fue mucho antes y más repentino de lo que se imaginó. Lo que hizo que una ola de emoción reprimida por mucho tiempo se esparciera por sus extremidades para retirarse casi al instante al ver la inexpresiva cara del otro chico.

  
—Lo siento —dijo la chica— pero tu invitación no menciona acompañantes.

  
—El es un invitado, sólo debió olvidar la invitación. Es un japonés algo torpe —dijo Ash encogiéndose de hombros.

  
La joven lanzó una grosera carcajada aun teniendo a Eiji en frente. Estaba seguro que a ella le daba igual, sentía que preferiría complacer a Ash antes que preocuparse por ofender a Eiji.

  
—Supongo que por ti puedo hacer una excepción —dijo ella claramente coqueteando, pero Ash mantuvo la misma expresión imperturbable. Increíble.

  
—Gracias.

  
Ash le hizo un gesto a Eiji para que lo siguiera y en unos segundos estaban arriba del ascensor.

  
—Es raro verte aquí. —dijo Eiji para romper el silencio.

  
—Me invitaron. Y vivo aquí, era más difícil para ti estar aquí —contestó el americano sin mirarlo.

  
Eiji nunca se imaginó que el aire entre ellos pudiera ser tan tenso, pero ahí estaban. Uno en cada rincón del ascensor. Ash se arrinconaba cada vez más como queriendo hacer un agujero en la pared junto a él y meterse dentro. Una punzada de dolor cruzó su pecho. Si hubiese sabido que Ash actuaría como si fuese una plaga viviente hubiera preferido no verlo en absoluto. El sentimiento era lacerante. Los últimos cinco meses habían sido una mezcla entre una fina esperanza, desesperación y preocupación por saber si su amigo; que esperaba lo siguiera siendo; se encontrara bien. Muchas veces sintió el impulso vibrante de volver y buscarlo. De ver por si mismo que tan bien lo estaba haciendo. Sabía por Max que había cumplido la pena de libertad condicional y ya no era más un jefe de pandilla o heredero de la mafia. Sin embargo, ni siquiera el ex soldado tenía idea de que era lo que el chico de ahora 19 años había estado haciendo desde que terminó su pena. Eiji quería preguntarle. Quería saber, en especial quería saber cómo estaba lidiando consigo mismo. Estaba aliviado de que dejara el peligro atrás. ¿Pero que pasaba con peligro que suponía su propia alma? Le dolía mucho más a Eiji pensar en que aún no fuera capaz de validarse a sí mismo y que siguiera atrapado en la misma jaula interna que estaba cuando lo conoció. Sospechaba que así era. Podía sentir cómo lo empujaba sin tocarlo, cómo lo hacía a un lado sin dejar que ninguna palabra saliera de su boca. Así que optó por algo más óptimo.

  
—Feliz cumpleaños —lo felicitó Eiji— se que fue la semana pasada, pero de todas formas.

  
Ash lo miró cómo si no supiera que estaba hablando, sin embargo la sorpresa también se hizo presente.

  
— ¿Lo recordabas? —le preguntó como si él mismo no se acordara de su propio cumpleaños. No era tan extraño, probablemente para Ash sólo era un día cualquiera. El recordatorio que el tiempo seguía su curso mientras él seguía viviendo dentro del recuerdo de años oscuros.

  
—Claro.

  
Por supuesto que lo hacía. Nunca se le olvidaría nada que tuviese que ver con él. Y tampoco quería hacerlo. Jamás.

  
El ascensor al fin abrió sus puertas y ambos jóvenes salieron en silencio.

  
Eiji sólo había visto la famosa terraza del edificio donde se encontraban gracias a series y películas. Era mucho más hermoso ahora que lo tenía en frente. Arbustos podados en formas cuadradas y rectangulares perfectas. Biombos decorados con paredes de calas y hortensias. Una fuente de mármol con pequeñas flores de loto nadando en el agua e hileras de sillas blancas rodeadas de pasto de un verde impecable. Se dio vuelta para mirar a Ash, pero este ya se había esfumado de su lado. Soltó un suspiro de resignación y se dirigió hacia un sonriente Ibe que lo saludaba del otro lado de la terraza.

 

✶

  
La ceremonia duró menos de lo que pensaba. Era la primera vez que Ash asistía a una boda. Nada más especial de lo que imaginó, pero tampoco un evento tan pretencioso cómo pensaba. En realidad lo colocaba de buen humor ver a Max tan feliz junto a su linda esposa de nuevo. Se sentía aliviado al pensar que al menos uno de los que conocieron el infierno junto a él pudiese encontrar nuevamente el camino a la superficie enterrando a todos los demonios que lo perseguían.

  
No planeaba quedarse a la fiesta. Había demasiadas cámaras y todavía se estremecía cuando sentía los clics de estas como si fueran sonidos de bestias, incluso si no estaban apuntando en su dirección. Y entonces sintió la dulce risa de Eiji. Lo había estado evitando desde que salieron del ascensor, aunque sus ojos seguían buscándolo entre las personas involuntariamente. El chico de rostro inocente estaba muy animado tomando fotografías de Max, Jessica y otros invitados. No pudo evitar pensar en que ese era el único clic que en vez de mandar escalofríos por su espalda enviaba una sensación de confort. Supuso que los ojos que miraban por el cristal tenían todo que ver. Aun detrás del lente Ash podía percibir la como Eiji capturaba su imagen convirtiendo su oscuridad en un lugar seguro, no en un refugio, pero si en un espacio agradable en el cual no existía el peligro de extraviarse, libre y sereno. Por eso nunca le puso trabas cuando quería tomarle una fotografía, en sus fotos se reflejaba lo que Eiji veía de él. No había odio ni dolor. Sólo el aura de un espíritu fuerte lleno de vida y nubilidad. ¿Podría ver eso en él mismo algún día?

Eiji comenzó a tomar fotografías de su entorno. las aguja de la capilla de San Patricio, la sombra cerniéndose sobre los edificios mientras el sol se despedía de la ciudad, el cielo despejado de verano. Ash sintió celos de todos esos lugares, no existiría otra personas que los convirtiera en espacios hacia la más pura cordialidad y calidez. También sintió un poco de celos de Eiji. Le gustaría poder ver las cosas como lo hacía él. Eiji tenía la maravillosa capacidad de sacar lo mejor de cualquier persona, lugar u objeto. Los abrazaba con su gentil humanidad y los capturaba en sus ojos llenos de esperanza. Mientras que Ash siempre veía maldad y perversión. Detrás de una sonrisa podía ver hipocresía, o la amenaza que suponía cada lugar. Incluso dentro de la manzana más roja podría esconderse un repugnante gusano. Y luego estaba su propia persona. No estaba seguro que hacer consigo. No había tenido unos meses de porquería como pensó que serían luego de su vuelta a la vida por milésima vez, sorpresivamente las cosas le habían salido bien. En sólo dos meses fue capaz de disolver lo que quedaba de la unión corsa en Estados Unidos aprovechando el escándalo y la falta de líderes competentes. Todo desde las sombras y sin tener que volver a salpicarse sangre encima. Se deshizo de su apellido y de todo lo que lo ligara a la mafia. Los chicos no volvieron. Se habían asentado nuevamente en Nueva Jersey con menos de la mitad de los que eran antes. Todavía tenía contacto con ellos, pero no en temas de negocios. Ash no quería tener nada que ver, todavía era peligroso que los descubrieran teniendo familiaridad con él. Sing, Caín y él decidieron que en lo que respectaba a ellos cada uno volviera a sus asuntos sin meterse en el territorio del otro y sin cruzarse entre ellos al menos un tiempo para calmar cualquier agua tormentosa que hubiese quedado entre sus propios chicos. ue Ash no poseía ningún territorio en ese momento. Tampoco había escuchado que alguien se volviera a hacer cargo por lo que era probable que se lo repartieran entre Sing y Cain. Sería la mejor opción sin duda. y ahí estaba él, aparentemente sin cabos sueltos. Era imposible decidir si acaso sería la oportunidad de libertad a la que aspiró desde que comenzaron a quebrar su alma o simplemente era de nuevo la calma antes de la tormenta.

  
Eiji lo estaba mirando desde donde se encontraba, pero no se acercó. Ash tampoco se movió. De alguna forma había logrado quitar a Eiji de su mente. Era un ejercicio mental muy común que solía hacer cada vez que sabía que no podía olvidarse de algo. Tomaba el recuerdo o pensamiento y lo escondía dentro del vacío que usaba para esconder cualquier cosa que lo hiciera sentir cualquier emoción intensa fuese del tipo que fuese. Debía ser racional. Y claramente no podía serlo con Eiji clavando sus profundos ojos negros desde la distancia hacia él. Pensó que podría dejar de sentirse como lo hacia si es que lo borraba de su vista y cerebro. Que podría despegarse un poco de la culpa, del sentimiento de ser tan poco merecedor incluso de que sus sombras se juntaran. De la pasión que lo amenazaba por dentro por ir a tomar al chico entre sus brazos y no soltarlo nunca. Embriagarse de su bondad y calor y hacerlos parte de si mismo. "No tienes ningún destino, elige tu propio camino" las palabras de Eiji sonaron dentro suyo. "Quiero que seas tú" pensó. "Pero no se si pueda". No sin antes deshacerse de sus pedazos rotos.

 

✶

 

  
La batería de la cámara se estaba agotando. Eiji fue en busca de la funda que había dejado en algún lugar cuando vio a Ash despidiéndose de Max y haciendo su camino hacia la salida. Eiji olvidó la funda y la gente, corrió detrás del rubio, quien ya se había subido al ascensor. Eiji maldijo y pensó en sus opciones. Bajar más de treinta pisos definitivamente no era una opción y apretar el botón de descenso repetidas veces sólo era una opción inútil. Tuvo que esperar al ascensor de nuevo el cual obviamente tenía que parar por lo menos cinco veces justo en ese momento. La ansiedad se esparcía por todas partes. Para su suerte todavía podía divisar la silueta de Ash al final de la cuadra, comenzó a correr lo más rápido que pudo y al parecer la adrenalina nubló todos sus sentidos. Justo cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarlo tropezó con una vereda levantada y no alcanzó a estabilizar sus piernas antes de caer sobre una pequeña pileta que lo empapó por completo. Ash miró hacia atrás por el estruendo. Se quedó mirando atónito a Eiji quien deseaba que la pileta fuera más profunda así podría ahogarse en ella. Entonces una expresión extraña pasó por el rostro de Ash y comenzó a reírse. Una risa fuerte, real y liberadora. A pesar de su pérdida de dignidad Eiji no pudo evitar reír también. Cualquier tipo de tensión que hubiera aparecido algunas horas antes entre ellos se fue junto al viento. Ash le tendió una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse y luego lo abrazó. Los brazos de Eiji quedaron pegados a su cuerpo por la sorpresa. Y entonces volvió a sentirse completo. Le devolvió el abrazo con entusiasmo.

 

—Lo siento Eiji —dijo Ash todavía sosteniéndolo.

  
—Esta bien —respondió él soltándolo para mirarlo a la cara— está todo bien.

  
—Se que hay cosas que tengo que explicarte, debo hacerlo, quiero hacerlo.

  
—Bien —Eiji le hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera— primero vamos a cambiarnos. Estoy en Brooklyn.

  
—Mejor vamos a mi lugar. Estoy en el Bronx, es más cerca.

 

  
Sólo les tomó 20 minutos llegar en el metro. Ash vivía ahora en medio de un pasaje de bonitos edificios antiguos de pocos pisos. El departamento del chico era bastante agradable. Todo estaba ordenado y en buen sitio. La típica cocina americana a un costado, al otro estaba el living decorado con un juego de sillones color mostaza que combinaban con las paredes blanco invierno. También tenía varios estantes con libros y una mesita de vidrio en frente del televisor.  
Ash había desaparecido en la cocina y volvió con dos tazas de café y un plato lleno de galletas. Las cuales el estómago de Eiji recibió ávidamente recién dándose cuenta que no había comido nada desde que llegó a Nueva York al mediodía, y ya eran más de las diez.

  
—Max me dijo que te mudaste a Tokio —dijo Ash.

  
—Sí. Estoy en la universidad y trabajo cómo asistente de fotografía, cómo cuando llegué aquí por primera vez.

  
Ash sonrió para si y luego levantó la cabeza hacia él.

  
—Todavía tengo algunas cosas que resolver —comenzó— pero sólo en lo que tiene que ver conmigo. El resto es historia, una de mierda la verdad, pero ya fue.  
—¿Quieres decir que ya no volverás a lo que hacías? —preguntó Eiji esperanzado.

  
—No —respondió y Eiji sintió el alivio subir por su cuerpo— no voy a mentirte. Todavía no puedo salir sin la pistola. No se en realidad cuanto tiempo más voy a estar paranoico, pero no importa. No he tenido que usarla de nuevo, no he tenido que hacerle daño a nadie más.

  
"Y nadie ha vuelto a hacerme daño a mí" Eiji podía sentir las palabras no dichas atascadas en el aire.

  
—Me dijiste que podía elegir mi propio camino —siguió— pero dios Eiji ¿Qué se supone que haga? Todavía tengo pesadillas. En ellas estoy lleno de sangre. personas sin rostro gritan y yo les apunto. Disparo sin siquiera pensarlo. Y lo hago una y otra vez hasta que hay tanta sangre que me ahogo en ella.

  
—Sabes —dijo Eiji— la mayoría de los sueños no son realmente lo que parecen. Creo que las personas son en realidad los demonios que quieres desaparecer, por eso les disparas sin pensarlo. Quieres librarte de ellos, ahora que tienes la oportunidad. Puedes hacerlo.

  
—Ese es el problema —Ash cerró los ojos— no puedo tomar esa oportunidad mientras siga pensando que soy un monstruo. No puedo evitarlo. La culpa me inmoviliza por dentro y me apuñala repetidamente sin que pueda controlar nada.

  
Eiji lo entendía muy bien. Sentía ese sentimiento cómo suyo. No podía evitar pensar en cómo muchas de las cosas que sucedieron hubieran salido de otra forma si estaba él metido en el medio. Sin embargo nunca podría saberlo. No podía recuperar todos los pedazos del vaso roto, pero si podía fundirlos y transfórmalos en un recipiente más pequeño. Aunque ningún acontecimiento era modificable el futuro si lo era.

  
—Soy un criminal —continuó Ash— un asesino. Siempre lo voy a ser.

  
Eiji sabía que la sensibilidad no funcionaba bien con Ash.

  
—Es cierto —dijo— lo fuiste, pero ya no. No tienes que volver a serlo. Se que no quieres serlo Ash. Y sí, ante los ojos de la ley eres un criminal, pero no ante los ojos de todos esos niños que tienen una oportunidad gracias a ti. Los salvaste. Y es cierto que hay otros a los que no pudiste salvar, pero si pudiste salvar su memoria. Y quien sabe a cuantas más personas salvaste de convertirse en verdaderas bestias vivientes. Te lo dije Ash, eres un protector. Proteges a los demás sin darte cuenta. Tu naturaleza no es matar cómo crees. Es proteger. Usa eso a tu favor.

  
Lágrimas comenzaron a caer por las mejillas de Ash quien abría y cerraba la boca sin saber que decir. Eiji aprovechó la oportunidad y siguió:

  
—Convierte tú culpa en responsabilidad y perdónate. Hazlo también por los que intentaron protegerte, por los que creyeron y creen en ti. La vida no guarda rencor a nadie Ash, no lo hagas tú contigo, nada de lo que hiciste fue por gusto. A ti también te hicieron demasiado daño. —hizo una pausa para acercarse más a él— Se que ahora te sientes atrapado, pero la verdad es que tienes mucho más control sobre ti del que crees.

  
—¿Lo tengo? —y lo preguntó cómo si de verdad no supiera la respuesta.

  
—Lo tienes. Y si me lo permites voy a estar contigo mientras lo encuentras. ¿Recuerdas el final de la carta que te escribí?

  
—Nunca algo me había hecho más feliz en mi vida.

  
Eiji se sonrojo, pero se las arregló para seguir hablando.

—Nunca he dicho algo tan en serio.

  
—Hazlo entonces —le dijo Ash sonriendo y enterrando su cara en el traje mojado de Eiji.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloo!!!! 
> 
> La verdad es que el capítulo quedó más largo de lo que esperaba y para no colocarlo todo en uno decidí dividirlo en dos partes. La segunda parte viene mañana ♥♥♥
> 
> Que comiencen bien la semanita♥


	5. Luz de Agosto

 

> Dije: Dolor y tristeza
> 
> Dijo: Consérvalos. 
> 
> La herida es el punto por donde la luz penetra en ti
> 
>  
> 
>  

 

 

 

Ash recordó el último día de acción de gracias que pasó en Cape Code. Jennifer estaba rellenado un pavo con ciruelas y salsa de naranja, empujaba hasta que ya no cabía nada más dentro, entonces lo sellaba con una red para que la comida no se escapara. Por muchos años Ash se sintió cómo ese pavo. En el como sólo le metían cosas a la fuerza. Miedo, ira; odio, tanto odio. Estaba lleno y una red invisible lo cubría todo para asegurar que nada se esfumara. Presentía que llegaría el día que ya no podría entrar nada más. Todo explotaría y quedaría esparcido cómo el universo después del Big Bang, incapaz de unir todas sus partículas juntas otra vez. Entonces sería cómo el muñeco viviente que todos los cerdos de clientes que tenía pensaban que era, o la viva imagen del diablo sin alma que creían que era en las calles.

  
¿Cómo había llegado a tirar su humanidad por el barranco? Acaso fue después de todas las veces que esos viejos repugnantes lo arrojaban sobre la cama y hacían lo que les placía, enterrando su rostro con violencia en las almohadas para callar sus sollozos, cómo si quisieran olvidar lo que era. Lo colocaban sobre sus rodillas cómo si fuera un animal, y no pasó mucho hasta que Ash se sintió realmente cómo uno. Fue talvez después de las incontables veces que jaló el gatillo sin un sólo parpadeo. Sin ningún ápice de piedad aun cuando los ojos de sus víctimas estaban pintados de terror. O luego de encontrar a Griffin convertido en un vegetal, perdiendo la única fuente de apoyo externa a la violencia que decoraba su vida. Después que una bala despedida por su propia mano atravesara el corazón de su leal mejor amigo.

  
Y luego apareció una fuente de luz. La única persona que había reconocido su corazón y alma desde el primer momento. la cual nunca lo tiñó de prejuicios aun sabiendo muy bien quien era y que hizo. La única persona en reconocerlo cómo un humano. En hacerlo consiente una vez más de su propia piel. De su dolor, de su temor, su esperanza y amor.

  
Talvez no era una mala idea volver a apoyar la cabeza en alguien, dejar que lo cuidara, que lo contuviera.  
Era egoísta.

  
No quería sentir más culpa.

  
Quería sacarse las espinas de encima.

  
Quería sentir todo lo que necesitara sentir.

 

☽

 

Estaba ordenando los platos en donde Eiji y él habían comido mientras esperaba que el chico se duchara y cambiara la ropa mojada.

  
Escuchó la ducha encenderse y una sensación que creía inexistente pasó cómo un rayo calentando toda su sangre. Como si se tratara de un volcán dormido por siglos despertando súbitamente.

  
A sólo unos metros estaba Eiji. Desnudo. No es que no hubiera pensado en lo que había debajo de la ropa del japonés antes, pero siempre desechaba esas imágenes inmediatamente. No estaba seguro que pensar cuando aparecían. El tiempo nunca era suficiente para profundizar en eso y la verdad es que no estaba seguro de querer hacerlo. Sólo deseó a una chica antes y nunca supo que hacer con eso. Pensaba que el deseo era codicioso y sucio, una situación para sacar provecho del otro. Por eso siempre que aparecía con Eiji lo apartaba con una rapidez inconcebible. Y entonces recordó la manera en la que se habían besado tantos meses antes. Tan jodidamente maravilloso. Tan real. No había de parte de Eiji ninguna ambición sobre Ash. Sólo las palabras que ambos quisieron decirse por tanto tiempo, atrapadas en el aire por no saber si era lo que el otro quería escuchar. Ahí estaban. Se sintió lo correcto, lo válido. Como si cada toque de Eiji borrará las inmundas marcas que muchos otros habían dejado sobre su cuerpo. Como si liberara al fin su capacidad de desear, no sólo sexualmente, sino de ansiar la vida y la esperanza. Dejar de ser el leopardo que no pudo encontrar el camino de vuelta y crear el suyo.

  
Si pudiera volver a tenerlo ¿Lo haría?

  
Sin pensarlo dos putos segundos.

  
No quería lo efímero.

  
Quería lo eterno.

  
☽

  
En menos de un minuto estaba en su habitación con la mano en la perilla de la puerta de baño. Entró en pánico, talvez no era una buena idea, quizá primero debería hablar con Eiji. Aunque sabía que si lo hacía terminaría desistiendo de todo de nuevo. Y Eiji era demasiado amable y condescendiente para tratar de convencerlo de lo contrario.

  
Podría ser mucho más fácil dejarlo tomar la iniciativa.

  
No. Eso no iba a pasar. Eiji no le haría nada si no tenía su aprobación antes.

  
"Evitando lo inevitable. Eres un cobarde" pensó.

  
Reposó la cabeza contra la puerta y respiró profundamente.

  
—A la mierda.

  
Se sacó la ropa de un tirón y entró al baño.

  
Tragó saliva al ver la silueta de Eiji detrás de la cortina, quien se dio cuenta de su presencia.

  
— ¡Cómo extrañaba estas duchas! —dijo Eiji emocionado— En Tokio tengo que meterme en modo ninja para asegurarme de no morir de hipotermia. Los calentadores allá son basura.

  
Ash seguía parado en la puerta.

  
—Si vienes a decirme que me de prisa porque tú delicada piel americana se está resecando entonces...

  
Hizo una pausa.

  
— ¿Ash?

  
Ash se movió con tanta rapidez que Eiji ni siquiera lo notó y ahora una de sus manos estaba en el borde de la cortina de la bañera. Sin antes dudar un momento el rubio la abrió de golpe y se metió dentro.

  
Eiji estaba de espaldas a él con los hombros tensados. Ash recién se había dado cuenta de lo mala que había sido esa idea, pero entonces Eiji se relajó y tomó su mano.

  
Recién fue consciente de lo que tenía en frente.

  
Los hombros fuertes y delicados de Eiji, la espalda delineada en un arco perfecto, piernas delgadas todavía conservando músculos que recordaban sus días como atleta. Y su eminente y redondo trasero. Tragó saliva que no quedaba dentro de su boca.

  
—Eiji déjame verte por favor —pidió casi en un murmuro.

  
Eiji se dio la vuelta.

  
Ash observó el resto de él. Su rostro exótico y bello.

  
—Eiji eres tan hermoso.

  
El otro lanzó un ruido de sorpresa y gozo.

  
—Soy yo el que debería estar diciendo eso —dijo mientras dejaba su mirada pasear por el cuerpo de Ash.

  
Ash por su parte hizo lo mismo. Su vista descanso en como la clavícula de Eiji quedaba perfectamente alineada con la forma de su cuello. Su pecho decorado con dos tentadores pezones rosados. El estómago fuerte y pequeño y más abajo... Oh mierda.

  
—Parece que el pequeño japonés no es tan pequeño después de todo —dijo Ash con una sonrisa que sabía dejaría al muchacho que tenía a centímetros de cabeza.

  
Como pensaba. Eiji casi resbala de la impresión y Ash tuvo que agarrar sus muñecas para evitar que quedara incrustado en el hueco de la pared. Y ahora era consciente de la calidez que los rodeaba a ambos. El chorro de agua tibio caía encima de ellos y los traspasaba. No era lo más ecológico del mundo, pero en ese momento le daba igual.

  
Fue Eiji quien se abalanzó sobre él. Liberó sus muñecas de las manos de Ash y lo tomó por lo hombros para alzarse y besarlo. Ash por su parte movía sus manos por toda la espalda de Eiji hasta dejarlas firmes en su cadera. Sus bocas chocaban, junto con todo dentro de ellas. La lengua de Eiji se deslizó por el labio inferior de Ash para luego succionarlo y tomarlo de nuevo dentro del beso. Ash se estremeció mientras sentía el calor tomar posición en su abdomen. ¿Acaso Eiji había estado practicando? Su mente no alcanzó a protestar una respuesta antes que Eiji dirigiera sus labios hacia la oreja de Ash y mordiera el lóbulo inferior. Ash lanzó un gruñido y puso a Eiji entre la pared y él agarrando sus brazos y colocándolos encima de su cabeza para luego atacar el cuello del chico con su lengua.

  
—Parece que el americano tampoco es tan delicado después de todo —dijo Eiji en una voz rasposa.

  
Ash se rió contra su cuello sin interrumpir sus besos contra este. Mordía suavemente mientras el japonés respiraba pesadamente. Y entonces volvieron a unir sus bocas. Se besaban con tanta fuerza que parecía que en cualquier momento saldrían chispas de sus labios. Entonces Ash presionó sus caderas juntas y la sensación de sentir lo excitados que estaban ambos les hizo romper el beso y soltar un fuerte gemido.

  
Ambos se miraron. Las pupilas de Eiji ya no podían distinguirse del color negro que las rodeaba. Ash tomó el mentón de Eiji y pasó su pulgar por sus labios. Las manos de Eiji se fueron hasta su pecho y lentamente sus dedos encontraron el camino hacia uno de sus pezones. Comenzó a moverlos en círculos por encima y Ash sólo podía cerrar los ojos ante la increíble sensación.

  
—Quiero tocarte —le dijo al chico de ojos negros— ¿Puedo?

  
Eiji asintió débilmente y lo besó de nuevo. Suave, lento y mojado.

  
La mano de Ash no dejó la cara de Eiji, acunando una de sus mejillas y acariciándola con sus dedos. La otra bajaba lentamente por su pecho, pasando por su estómago y luego más abajo por sus muslos. Eiji se retorcía contra él ante el placer anticipado. Y entonces Ash cerró su mano contra el largo de Eiji. Dios. Se sentía tan bien contra su piel. Tan duro. Su pulgar se movió hasta la cabeza y comenzó a moverlo en círculos.

  
—Ash, Ash —gemía Eiji.

  
Los sonidos que salían de la boca de Eiji eran tan eróticos que Ash pensó que podría venirse sólo por ellos.

  
Volvió a cerrar su mano sobre miembro de Eiji y comenzó a subirla de arriba a bajo, mientras que con la otra apretaba suavemente los testículos. Ahora Eiji tenía los ojos cerrados y no paraba de gemir. Lo que hizo a Ash sonreír y besarlo ardorosamente.

  
— A-Ash, déjame tocarte también.

  
Ash podía sentir cómo su propia erección se retorcía dolorosamente.

  
—Hazlo. Tócame.

  
La mano de Eiji tomó su mojado y sólido pene y comenzó a hacer lo mismo que Ash le estaba haciendo. Quien soltó un sonido ahogado desde su garganta.

  
— ¡Eiji!

  
Eiji bajó sus labios hasta uno de sus pezones, lo besó y lamió sacando un fuerte gruñido de parte de Ash.

  
Se tocaban reverentemente, pero con inmenso apetito. Se besaban con desesperación, enlazando sus lenguas. Eiji gemía y murmuraba palabras incoherentes, a veces en japonés, a veces en inglés y Ash no se quedaba atrás.

  
Esta si era la verdadera gloria.

  
No pasó mucho rato antes que Eiji se comenzara a retorcer contra el cuello de Ash, enterró su cara contra este y soltó un ruidoso sollozo.

  
Ash sintió su mano caliente por el líquido blanco que había salido del otro chico.

  
La mano de Eiji había parado de moverse y Ash aun seguía durísimo. ¿Cómo podría no estarlo cuando tenía al chico que adoraba satisfaciéndolo y haciéndolo ver estrellas?  
Eiji lo miró a los ojos. Una mirada tierna, pero llena de lascivia. Sonrió juguetonamente y se precipitó sobre sus rodillas.

  
—Eiji ¿Qué...

  
—Déjame hacer esto —dijo mientras volvía a tomar su duro miembro en sus manos— quiero hacerte sentir tan bien que será lo único en lo que pensarás cuando te vallas a dormir.

  
La boca de Ash se abrió. ¿Desde cuando se había vuelto tan atrevido?

  
—Aunque no se muy bien como hacerlo, así que si hago algo que no te gusta por favor avísame y me detendré.

  
Ash asintió sabiendo que no había nada en el mundo que hiciera pedirle a Eiji que se detuviera cuando el sólo hecho de tenerlo entre sus piernas estaba provocando que líquido preseminal se escapara de la punta.

  
Sin aviso previo Eiji lamió todo el largo de Ash y cerró su boca contra la cabeza haciendo que la visión de Ash se fuera a negro.

  
— ¡Dios Eiji!

  
Eiji lo miró sonriendo y sin apartar sus ojos del otro comenzó a dar movimientos radiales con su lengua sobre la punta.

  
Ash tiró la cabeza hacia atrás sin poder pensar en nada coherente. Se sentía tan bien, tan bien. No podía siquiera describir cuanto.

  
Las manos de Eiji agarraron la cadera de Ash para acercarlo más a él y meter todo lo que pudo dentro de su boca. Comenzó a menear su cabeza de arriba de abajo a un ritmo suave, por lo que Ash tuvo que luchar contra el impulso de tomar su cabeza para hacerlo ir más rápido. En vez de eso enredó sus dedos delicadamente en los rizos de Eiji. Al parecer este entendió la señal y empezó a mover su cabeza cada vez más fuerte. Ash no podía parar de gemir y decir el nombre de Eiji hasta que un delicioso calor comenzó a formarse en su estómago.

  
— ¡Mierda Eiji! ¡Eiji! ¡Me voy a venir!

  
Eiji no se detuvo, sino que añadió su maravillosa lengua a sus dulces movimientos, y Ash no pudo más. Con un grito lo dejó salir todo. Eiji apenas alcanzó a separarse antes que el líquido cayera sobre su pecho y barbilla.

  
Ash se agachó para lavarlo con el agua ya fría y se abrazaron con fuerza.

  
—Gracias Ash —dijo Eiji besando su mejilla.

  
—Creo que esa es mi línea —la voz de Ash todavía sonaba áspera.

  
Eiji apoyó su frente contra de Ash.

  
—No. Gracias por confiar en mí. Gracias por permitirme darte esto de la forma correcta.

  
Ash lo besó ligeramente.

  
—Contigo y por ti todo.

  
☽

  
Ya estaban secos nuevamente y Eiji estaba al teléfono hablando con Shunichi que como siempre actuaba como una madre alterada.

  
—Sí —decía Eiji— me quedaré con él. Nos vemos el martes. También tú.

  
Eiji colgó la llamada y se dirigió a la cama junto a Ash.

  
— ¿Cómo te sientes? —le preguntó.

  
—Malditamente bien. Podría saltar por la ventana y créeme que volaría.

  
Eiji se río. La risa más hermosa y dulce que había escuchado en su vida.

  
—Vamos a dormir —le dijo.

  
— ¿En serio tienes sueño?

  
Eiji se recostó contra Ash.

  
—No.

  
Ash se colocó encima de él y se volvieron a enredar juntos.

 

Al parecer la luz ganó de nuevo.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y como lo prometido es deuda aquí está la segunda parte del capítulo de ayer💜💜
> 
> No estoy acostumbrada a escribir smut así que espero haberlo hecho al menos decente🌚🌚 
> 
> Y este no es el final. Todavía queda un capítulo!! Que espero subirlo esta semana, quizás el viernes😘😘💜


	6. Amanecer

> Cada mañana es un misterio;
> 
> la primera juventud del mundo, la resurrección del hombre, el brote del futuro,
> 
> todo ello se envuelve en sus amaneceres.  
>                                                                    Henry Vaughan
> 
>  
> 
>  

 

 

Cuando pasaba siempre estaba oscuro.

  
No importaba donde fuese. Ni con que o quien estuviera.

  
Esta vez estaba extendido en el piso. No estaba amarrado, pero no podía moverse. Ni gritar. No había ningún ruido, sólo n montón de manos anónimas afirmándose a su cuerpo. Tocando lo que fuese, lo que alcanzaran, no les importaba.

  
Otras manos comenzaron a subir lentamente por sus piernas hasta llegar a su estómago. Lo desgarraban sin piedad. El dolor era vagamente palpable, pero aun así el terror se extendía por sus huesos como si cayera dentro de un lago congelado.

  
Y luego una última puñalada despiadada directa a su garganta. 

 

 

Ash se despertó con la garganta seca y el cuerpo hecho un horno. Las manos le temblaban y todavía tenía los ojos medio cerrados. Sabía que si los abría sólo encontraría más oscuridad y quería aunque fuese unos segundos tener la ilusión de que ya era de día y no tendría que apartar la mirada lejos de los recuerdos ocultos en las sombras. Todo era más fácil al amanecer.

  
Entonces recuperó la conciencia completamente y recordó.

  
Sin abrir los ojos todavía estiró el brazo hacia el lado y lo sintió. Abrió los ojos.

  
Eiji dormía de espaldas a él, su cabello desordenado contra la almohada y su tierna respiración daba un sutil empujón al silencio monstruoso.   
Ash todavía sentía como si le golpearan la cara con una bolsa llena de hielo cada vez que despertaba en la noche luego de una pesadilla o un sueño normal el ver siempre a Eiji allí con él. Podía quedarse mirándolo por horas. Su respiración, su dulce y angelical rostro cuando dormía; como sus pestañas se movían antes que abriera sus párpados al despertar. La tentación por tocar su rostro y la manera que alejaba su mano violentamente antes de tocar su piel por miedo a que todo se tratara de otro juego de su mente y Eiji fuera a desaparecer al primer contacto con sus dedos. Era difícil aceptar esa nueva realidad como suya, lo estaba haciendo mucho mejor que cuando todo empezó de nuevo, pero aun existían noches como esa en las que se despertada completamente desolado y sin esperanza, con un hoyo dentro del pecho. Y luego abría los ojos y ahí estaba Eiji. Siempre estaba. Entonces sentía como el hoyo aun presente se iba haciendo cada vez más pequeño, de apoco iba consiguiendo más poder para tomar el hilo y la aguja que lo cerrarían. Tenía claro que era imposible que no quedara cicatriz, pero no volvería a abrirse la llaga. Ya no podía recordar como era tener que pasar por todo ese miedo solo. Ya no tenía tanto miedo de si mismo. Y ese era el paso más importante para encontrar su paz.

  
Se levantó y tomó la jarra de agua que siempre tenía en su mesita de noche. No se molestó en vaciarla en un vaso y se la bebió toda de ahí mismo.

  
Era invierno y la ciudad estaba completamente seca. Desde su ventana observó la niebla comenzar a formarse. Eso significaba que sólo faltarían un par de horas para la primera aparición de luz.

  
Un año y medio pasó desde que Eiji y él comenzaron a formar su relación. Eiji tuvo que volver a Japón por seis meses antes de volver a Nueva York para terminar su año y conseguir una beca completa en Estados Unidos. Eiji era increíblemente talentoso y responsable y agregando todo el amor que le colocaba a su trabajo facilitó mucho las cosas para su vuelta. Y ahora iban a cumplir un año desde que empezaron a vivir juntos. Era un pequeño departamento en Brooklyn, suficiente para ambos. No todo fue sencillo al principio. Ash debía admitir que no se lo dejó fácil a Eiji. Había momentos en los que parecía que no podían ser más cercanos, entonces Ash haría algo para alejarlo de nuevo; pero Eiji nunca se iba, nunca se enojaba, no le gritaba ni presionaba. Se quedaba allí esperando, paciente y comprensivo. Siempre le recordaba que estaba allí porque lo amaba. Y aunque Ash no tenía muy claras la razones aun, en ese momento lo aceptaba. Y reirían y llorarían juntos. E irían creciendo y descubriendo cosas nuevas, de ellos mismos, del otro, del día a día en general. Juntos, porque Eiji quería estar junto a él y Ash quería lo mismo. Compartían sueños y miedos y cuando no lo hacían tratarían de entender al otro y se apoyarían en el camino. Cada vez que pensaba en eso sentía su alma llenarse un poco más. Cada vez más.

  
Mientras Eiji era estudiante en la universidad de NY y continuaba su trabajo como asistente de fotografía trabajando para diversas galerías Ash no lo hacía mal. Su objetivo era ser lo menos notado posible así que la universidad fue sido un rotundo no de su parte. Sin embargo encontró trabajo en una pequeña librería cerca del centro que cumplía con todas sus expectativas de no llamar mucho la atención. Además la dueña, Emma, era una amable señora de 60 años que tenía más historias que Sherezade, por lo que no tenía que hablar demasiado de si mismo o casi nada en absoluto. Ella llenaba esa área por ambos.

El sueño había desaparecido y no tenía intenciones de tratar de hacerlo aparecer de nuevo, además llevaba sólo un par de pantalones de franela y una delgada camiseta y se estaba congelando. Se metió a la cama de nuevo casi de un salto y se apretó contra Eiji rodeándolo con un brazo y besando su cabello. Y al parecer Eiji sintió la repentina suma de calor a su cuerpo porque Ash lo sintió bostezar y darse vuelta lentamente.

  
—Hola —lo saludó el rubio.

—¿Estás despierto hace mucho? —Eiji aún no abría sus ojos del todo, pero sus manos buscaron el cabello de Ash. Acariciar su cabello era un hábito que se había hecho hace un tiempo. Ash presentía que talvez se sentía igual que él y a veces necesitaba hechos concretos en sus narices para darse cuenta que todo era real. Que se tenían el uno al otro.

  
—No hace tanto.

  
—¿Tuviste un mal sueño? — había preocupación en su voz.

  
Ash asintió.

  
— ¿Estas bien?

  
—Ahora lo estoy —dijo mientras besaba la mejilla de Eiji.

  
Eiji sonrió y murmuro algunas palabras de apoyo antes de besar a Ash y apretarlo más contra él. Ash lanzó un ruido de satisfacción y profundizó el beso.

  
Podría haberse imaginado un montón de escenarios y situaciones desde la primera vez que vio a Eiji, pero ninguna imagen nacida en su imaginación terminaba en lo que ahora tenía consigo. El día que conoció a Eiji ni siquiera se había molestado en observarlo de nuevo luego de la típica exhortación que hacía a cada a persona que conocía para detectar cualquier tipo de amenaza. No era que Eiji no le hubiese parecido un chico agradable luego de ver que no presentaba peligro para él y sus amigos, era sólo que la gente que venía de lugares y vidas cómo las de Eiji estaban vetadas por Ash. Algo lo separaba de ese tipo de realidad más allá del peligro y adrenalina de la suya. Era parecido a una masa flexible que lo empujaba lo suficiente para acercarse, pero nunca tan cerca como para mezclarse. Después de un tiempo se dio cuenta que era él mismo. Cuando logró comenzar a conectarse con su propio cuerpo y permitir que este coexistiera junto a todo lo que era. Su alma y espíritu. Por fin él. Por fin Ash. Por fin Aslan.

  
—Estaba recordando la primera vez que nos conocimos —dijo Ash rompiendo el beso

  
—Un día intenso —contestó Eiji acomodando su cabeza en la almohada. 

  
—Supongo. Nada fuera de lo común para mi en realidad. Es algo extraño pensar que días como esos ya no lo son.

  
—¿Te incomoda? —preguntó Eiji.

  
—No. Es sólo que nunca se me pasó por la mente que hubiese una oportunidad para mí. Desde que apreté el gatillo por primera vez me dije que no había vuelta atrás, que estaba marcado para siempre y que iría descendiendo por el infierno de a poco y así fue, cada vez iba más bajo, incluso luego de conocerte. No podía entender como es que alguien como tú pudo quedar atrapado en ese abismo. Sólo podía pensar en un mundo de mierda injusto. Arrastrando a los que debía proteger y salvar.

  
Eiji levantó la cabeza para buscar los ojos de Ash en la oscuridad.

  
—Creo que nadie se salva en realidad. Todos caemos en la oscuridad en algún momento, algunos más profundo que otros. No es justo es cierto. No todos tienen lo que se merecen ya sea para bien o para mal.

  
—Porque si fuera así hace mucho que yo...

  
—No. Tu no te merecías ninguna de las atrocidades que te hicieron vivir y hacer. Tú merecías y mereces libertad, paz y felicidad y ahora lo estás consiguiendo. Espero con todo mi corazón que lo estés haciendo.

—Lo estoy haciendo. —Lo creía de verdad.

  
Ash tomó la cara de Eiji para así juntar sus frentes.

  
—Es cierto que aun después de conocerte seguía pensando que no existía ningún tipo de salvación para mí, pero en ese momento no me di cuenta de que si habían señales o quizá no quería percibirlas. Entraste a ese bar mirando a todas partes como si fuera una atracción turística de la ciudad. Dios pensé que eras tan raro.

  
Eiji se rió.

  
—Bueno es sólo que se parecía al típico lugar de encuentro de pandillas de una película de acción americana. Son bastantes populares en el resto del mundo y bueno, seré un fotógrafo algún día, ese tipo de escenario es cómo un imán para la cámara —Todavía seguían con sus frentes juntas— Y después te vi a ti. Pensé que serías como algún matón enorme de alguna película de David Lynch.

  
—Y que ¿Acaso te decepcioné? —preguntó Ash maliciosamente.

  
—No. Tú eres mucho mejor. —dijo Eiji acariciando su nariz con la de Ash— Supongo que me sorprendí al principio, pero luego tu espíritu me atrapó al instante. Fue increíble. Como si hubiera despertado de un sueño larguísimo y recién comenzara a percibir la vida real.

  
—Supongo que es lo que le pasaría a cualquiera usando una camiseta con un pollito que entra a un bar lleno de bravucones con tatuajes de serpientes y lenguas sucias.

  
— ¡Lo recuerdas! — dijo Eiji entre risas, pero luego su expresión volvió a esa seriedad sincera que lograba captar la atención de quien fuera —De todos modos no fue eso, sino la inmensa vitalidad que desprendías. No me había sentido tan vivo desde la última vez que salté antes de mi lesión.

  
Eiji tenía una capacidad increíble de hacer que Ash quisiera esconder la cara debajo de las sábanas. Era realmente molesto. Y adorable.

  
—Creo que fue recíproco. No lo sabía ese día, pero lo pude entender. —Ash se alejó unos centímetros para ver la cara de Eiji— Cuando me preguntaste si podías ver mi pistola pensé que estabas loco, y después pensé ¿por qué no? sería divertido ver a alguien tan ingenuo tratando de tomar una arma y de todas formas si intentabas algo sabía que te tendría en el suelo en dos segundos.

  
—Eso no es muy amable —dijo Eiji arrugando la nariz.

  
—Al verte con la pistola en las manos cambié de opinión. De alguna forma supe que jamás tendría que luchar contra ti. No sólo por lo inocente que eras, tu aura era tan distinta a la de todos los que estábamos ahí. Tan cálida y amable. No pude evitar sentir un poco de envidia. O como cuando saltaste esa muralla como un pájaro. Seguías siendo capaz de escapar cuando te diera la gana, eras libre. Y luego comenzaste a querer eso para mí y te quedaste para que yo también lo volviera a querer, para que pudiera alcanzarlo. Sin esperar nada más que mi seguridad. Me salvaste Eiji y nunca seré capaz de demostrarte lo agradecido que estoy.

  
—De hecho fue bastante al revés. Creo que si no te hubiese conocido no se si hubiera sido capaz de poner mi vida en rumbo de nuevo. O talvez hubiera terminado apuntándome en la universidad en una carrera aburrida para terminar trabajando en una oficina diminuta preguntándome cada día porque no seguí buscando, porque no fui más valiente. Y no me refiero a que ahora lo soy por todas las armas y los enfrentamientos. Sólo tiene que ver contigo. Con tu capacidad de seguir luchando aun después de haber perdido. Te admiré desde el primer día y ahora cada vez más. Eres la persona más valiente y fuerte que he conocido Ash y quería que esa intrepidez, que esa luz me sirviera de inspiración.

  
Ash tragó saliva.

  
— ¿Y lo hizo? —preguntó.

  
—Sí. Cada día.   
Eiji se levantó para así quedar sentado en la cama. Tomó las manos de Ash para que él hiciera lo mismo y así estuvieran a la misma altura.

  
—Eres la parte más importante de mi alma. Te amo Aslan. Ahora y siempre.

  
Una lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla de Ash. No quería arruinar el momento, pero tenía que preguntar.

  
— ¿Por qué? —Su voz era casi un susurro.

  
Eiji colocó una mano en la pálida mejilla de Ash y secó suavemente sus lagrimas con la punta de su pulgar antes de contestar.

  
—Como te dije antes todo partió por la fuerza de tu espíritu. Que empujaba aun con más fuerza para alejar al resto, a mí, pero al final me dejaste entrar a ver, a verte. Y siempre era mucho más lo que decía que debía quedarme allí a ver cómo tu luz se expandía, tu esperanza. Incluso en medio de las sombras donde quizá yo iba a terminar, y aun así no me importó. Quería levantarme contigo, quería que vieras todo lo que yo veía en ti. Que pensaras en ti como yo lo hacía. Que vieras que así como amaba la luz en ti también amaba la oscuridad. Que lo hago ahora mismo. Siempre te quise con todo incluido, con tus miedos, con tu odio; con tu fuerza, con tu valentía, tu imprudencia. Con tu ansia de libertad. De compañía. Talvez no tengo una explicación más lógica, ¿Pero importa realmente? ¿Importa cuando te amé desde el principio? incluso cuando no lo sabía. Sólo sabía que había venido todo el camino desde Japón para conocerte y estar a tu lado. Lo supe desde que te vi por primera vez. Tú sacas la mejor versión de mí mismo y nunca me siento mejor conmigo que cuando te tengo cerca.

  
Ash podía sentirse hecho un desastre. Lágrimas pesadas caían por su rostro y se resbalaban entre los dedos de Eiji.

 

—Estoy seguro —continuó— que podría nombrar todas las razones que se me pasan por la cabeza ahora y no sería suficiente. Cada día descubro algo nuevo sobre ti que me hace amarte más.

  
No eran muchos los momentos que los que Ash se sentía valiente como todos decían que era. Muchas veces debía ser valiente por que no le quedaba otra opción, tampoco era muy adecuado llamarlo valentía. Era actuar por puro instinto, igual que un animal. No había espacio para el miedo o las dudas. Muchas veces se daba cuenta de lo mal que podría haber salido algo después de hacerlo. O encontraba un miedo nuevo después de experimentarlo. Y ahora era muy distinto. Todo venía a él en el momento y se permitía vivirlo. Y al contrario de pensar en eso como una debilidad igual que antes era más bien una nueva forma de fortalecerse. Y en ese momento sentía que podría pararse encima del mundo y flotar. No importaba que tan ambicioso sonara para su propia mente.

  
—Eiji —dijo contra su mejilla.

— ¿Si?

  
—Quiero que me hagas el amor.

  
Eiji se levantó de un salto.

  
— ¿Q-qué? ¿Ahora?

  
—Sí. Ahora

  
—Talvez deberíamos hablarlo primero, ponernos en algún escenario...

  
—Estoy cansado de pensar tanto sobre todo.

  
—Pero esto es distinto. Esto es...

  
—Lo que quiero. Lo que quiero ahora. Te amo y deseo Eiji. Déjame aprovechar esa maravillosa combinación. —se aclaró la garganta— Siempre y cuando también quieras.

  
—Sí. Si quiero. Es sólo que... no se como hacerlo.

  
—Estoy bastante seguro que si sabes. —Ash le lanzó una sonrisa traviesa. Recordando todos los toques furtivos, las noches gimiendo el nombre del otro y los besos hambrientos en cada rincón del apartamento.— Vamos Eiji no es primera vez que lo hacemos. Sólo que ahora iremos hasta el final.

  
—No me refería a eso —se pasó una mano por el cabello y lo miró fijamente— Sino a que no quiero hacerte daño. No quiero hacer nada incorrecto. Nada que te incomode.

  
—No lo harás, lo sé. —Se levantó de la cama para abrazar a Eiji contra si — confió e ti más que en nadie en el mundo. Quiero empezar de nuevo. Por favor.

  
Lo había estado haciendo ya desde hace bastante. Ahora simplemente quería cerrar el trato. Y aunque no podía sacar el dolor que llevaría siempre dentro al menos podía dejarlo atrás. Reemplazarlo con nuevas emociones. Crear nuevos recuerdos. Felices; dulces; placenteros.

  
—De acuerdo —accedió Eiji finalmente — pero talvez sería bueno que valla yo primero.

  
Ash meneó la cabeza.

  
—Como dije, quiero empezar de nuevo. Quiero que tú me ayudes. Cada vez que tengo un mal recuerdo acerca del tema lo único que tengo que hacer en pensar en ti. En tu toque y entonces todo mejora. Tus manos, tu voz y tus labios son todo lo que quiero recordar y en lo que quiero pensar de ahora en adelante.

  
Ash se arrodilló sobre la cama y se acercó a la oreja de Eiji para susurrarle.

  
—Ayúdame a que seas tú el que aparece en mis sueños. Quiero tener sueños agradables contigo Eiji.

  
Su voz se había vuelto ronca y sintió a Eiji estremecerse contra él. Una sutil sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al notar que sus palabras habían tenido efecto sobre el japonés.

  
—Te voy a ayudar. Lo voy a hacer Ash. —dijo mientras se giraba para tomar el rostro de Ash y besarlo con vigor.

  
Se besaron un largo rato antes de caer sobre la cama. Ash riendo sobre la boca de Eiji.

  
Era increíble como todo parecía iluminarse de repente. Las sombras en las esquinas ya no eran amenazantes y siniestras. Eran sólo sombras. La niebla ya no escondía demonios sino lugares por descubrir. Las manos sobre él no eran mezquinas ni insolentes. Eran suaves y tiernas. En vez de debilitarlo le daban vida. Dibujaban nuevos patrones sobre sus cicatrices. Conocían su alma.

  
Ash estaba encima de Eiji moviendo su caderas contra las de él mientas que Eiji besaba cada espacio descubierto de su cuello y mandíbula.

  
Se hincó y tomó los brazos de Eiji para traerlo junto a él. Comenzó a desabrochar el pijama de Eiji. Sus manos temblorosas por la ansiedad de sentir luego la piel de su chico.

  
—Dios, como odio los botones —dijo aún ocupado en sacar la camisa de Eiji— por favor desde ahora usa cosas que sean fáciles de sacar.

  
—Lo consideraré —respondió Eiji tirando de la camiseta de Ash hacia arriba.

  
Se arrancaron los pantalones y los boxers de un tirón. Desesperados por sentir luego al otro. Pudo sentir como la ropa interior de Eiji se rasgaba. Esperaba no le importara.  
Eiji se colocó encima de él y volvieron a caer contra la cama.

  
Al parecer no.

  
Se besaron infinitamente. Lenguas saboreándose. Labios partidos y rojos. Ash se separó para besar y succionar el cuello y las hermosas clavículas del chico que tenía sobre él. Eiji murmuraba su nombre. «Aslan, Aslan». Ash se sentía duro a explotar.

  
Besó al pelinegro otra vez. Su labio inferior. Su labio superior. Mordió su boca y lamió toda la forma.

  
Eiji se presionó más contra él y sus caderas chocaron junto con lo que había entre ellas. Ambos lanzaron un ruido de placer contra la boca del otro.

  
La mano de Ash comenzó a bajar entremedio de sus pechos. Acariciando todo lo que pudiera antes de llegar a su destino. Cuando lo hizo cerró su mano contra los dos miembros palpitantes y comenzó a dar movimientos lentos, siempre manteniendo el agarre firme. Era algo que les encantaba a los dos. Sentir el mismo tipo de placer al mismo tiempo.

  
A medida que Eiji restregaba su cuerpo contra la mano la de Ash sus movimientos se volvían más rápidos e irregulares. Sacando suaves gemidos y gruñidos de ambos. Besando y lamiendo lo que estuviera al alcance. Eiji contuvo la respiración. Signo de que estaba cerca. Su mano se detuvo.

  
— ¿P-porque te —Eiji estaba sin aliento.

  
—Deja algo para mí.

  
Estiró la mano hacia la mesita de noche y sacó del cajón una botella de lubricante y una tira de condones. Los dejó sobre la cama y se movió debajo de Eiji para que ambos quedarán cómodos.

  
–Abre tu mano –Le dijo a Eiji. Este lo hizo. Abrió la tapa del envase y colocó el líquido en los dedos del chico.

  
Eiji se movió hacia el lado para tener mejor acceso y movió su otra mano para hacer círculos en la parte baja de la espalda de Ash mientras que con la otra bajaba por sus mejillas abriendolas lentamente.

  
—Dime que hacer ahora.

  
Ash se sentó sobre sus codos y abrió las piernas sutilmente.

  
—Comienza con pequeños círculos alrededor.

  
Eiji obedeció y dirigió sus dedos contra la entrada del americano esparciendo el líquido frío por la zona.

  
Un escalofrío pasó por el cuerpo de Ash haciendo que los dos se tensaran. "No" pensó "Este es Eiji. Es Eiji. El te ama, tú lo amas. Todo esta bien". No se había dado cuenta que tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza y estaba paralizado. La voz de Eiji a lo lejos del abismo.

  
— ¿Ash? ¿Ash? Dios, lo siento tanto, debí haberlo sabido mejor. Lo siento. Lo siento.

  
De a poco Ash abrió los ojos y se encontró junto a un japonés preocupado y agobiado. Se había levantado de la cama y estaba arrodillado en el piso. Cada vez que pasaba esto hacía lo mismo. Le daba espacio a Ash y no volvería a tocarlo por nada del mundo. Ni siquiera lo abrazaba al dormir. Sabía que Ash no lo querría, y Eiji era demasiado cuidadoso en cuanto al contacto físico. Por eso la mayoría de veces que empezaban algo era iniciativa de Ash y Eiji siempre estaba dispuesto a las condiciones en el medio. Siempre dispuesto a detenerse. A renunciar a su placer por el bienestar de Ash. Sin embargo, siempre permanecía en el radar. En cualquier sitio que le permitiera escuchar sus gritos silenciosos. A momentos seguía pareciendo poco creíble que existiera alguien junto a él cuyos actos se hicieran desde el amor y la comprensión. Desde la sinceridad. Pero Ash también sentía que todo lo que vivía con Eiji partía de las mismas bases. Y teniendo claro eso pudo darle paso a todo lo que seguía.

  
Gateó por la cama hasta llegar a Eiji, tomó su cara entre sus manos y le lanzó una mirada decidida.

  
—Deja de disculparte. Te lo pedí yo. Y te lo pido de nuevo.

  
El chico bajo su toque comenzó a denegar la petición, pero Ash lo paró.

  
— ¿Confías en mí cierto?

  
— ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? —Eiji parecía algo enojado— ¡Por su puesto que sí! ¡Más que en mi mismo!

  
—Ok. Entonces quiero que continuemos. Tengo una idea.

 

  
Lo trajo de nuevo a la cama y estaban uno al lado del otro mirándose.

  
—Haz lo mismo que hiciste hace un rato, pero esta vez no dejes de mirarme. No dejes que yo deje de mirarte. Hazme saber que estas aquí conmigo. Recuérdamelo.

  
—Siempre.

  
Eiji lo besó en la frente y luego retomó la tarea de antes. Sin apartar sus ojos de los de él en ningún sólo momento. Moviendo sus dedos de manera inexperta contra Ash, lo que mandó una fresca sensación por su espalda, calmándolo y sintiéndose listo para ir más lejos.

  
—Sigue con lo otro Eiji —dijo tomando la erección de Eiji entre sus manos.

  
Eiji se mordió el labio e hizo lo que le pidió. Introdujo un dedo dentro de él y lo dejó allí un momento esperando la reacción de Ash. Cuando se dio cuenta que este seguía en una pieza comenzó a moverlo dentro. Aún cuando no le provocó repulsión ni angustia como lo hacia antes, la sensación era más bien plana. Sabía que debía sentirse bien, pero nadie se había preocupado antes de que lo hiciera. Estaba aún perdido en su mente cuando Eiji agregó otro dedo. Comenzando a abrirlos y cerrarlos dentro. Buscando. Y el que busca encuentra. La visión de Ash se nubló. 

—¡Dios Eiji! Sigue ahí, ahí.

  
Eiji se relajó finalmente y Ash tenía los dientes apretados para evitar gritar y aun así sonidos ahogados se escapaban desde el fondo de su garganta. Apretó las sábanas con las manos y luchó con todas sus fuerzas por mantener los ojos abiertos, pero este tipo de placer era totalmente nuevo, alucinante. Estaba comenzando a perder la cabeza. Sus párpados cayeron con fuerza.

  
—Quédate conmigo Ash, recuerda, quédate aquí.

  
Eiji le susurraba suavemente al oído. Ash abrió los ojos de nuevo.

  
Se miraron otra vez. Los ojos de Eiji estaban medio abiertos, pero muy fijos en él. Su rostro se contraía adorablemente cada vez que Ash bajaba y subía por su largo. Se veía hermoso.

  
—Suficiente —Ash tomó la mano de Eiji que estaba en él y lo colocó debajo de su cuerpo. Rodeo su cuello con sus brazos y sus labios quedaron justo en el lóbulo de su oreja— te necesito ahora.

  
Eiji asintió. Besó al rubio una vez más mientras este tomaba un condón y lo colocaba por él. Ash lo tiró con suavidad contra el colchón.

  
Respiró profundo, recordando que tenía el control de la situación en todo momento, que Eiji estaba a su disposición en caso de que sucediera cualquier cosa. Que encontraría la forma de confortarlo nuevamente, de hacerlo regresar. De hacerlo sentir bien y querido. Siempre querido.

  
Eiji tomó sus manos y se observaron un momento.

  
Un par de sonrisas blancas coronaron la oscuridad.

  
Ash levantó su cuerpo y lentamente se hundió en el miembro de Eiji, preocupado de no cerrar los ojos nunca.

  
Los dos gimieron sus nombres.

  
Comenzó a moverse lento encima de él, entonces Eiji se acomodó dentro suyo hasta volver a encontrar ese punto que lo había hecho perderse hace un rato. Y se desvaneció de nuevo.

  
— ¡Eiji!

  
Sus movimientos sobre Eiji se fueron acelerando cada vez más. Eiji lanzó un fuerte gemido y levantó su cuerpo para golpear más profundo dentro de Ash, quien estaba viendo estrellas.

  
Eiji se irguió sobre sus codos para estar más cerca del rostro de Ash, entonces lanzó sus brazos contra él y lo subió a su regazo. Jade brillante y onix se encontraron.

  
—Te amo, te amo, te amo —Eiji le decía.

  
—Te amo, te amo, te amo —Ash le respondía.

  
Seguían moviéndose el uno contra el otro. Encontrándose en el camino. Gimiendo en la boca del otro.

  
—Ash, Ash

  
Los movimientos comenzaron a ser cada vez menos elegantes a medida que el pase de las embestidas crecía más y más. Hasta que Eiji fue lo más profundo que pudo dentro de Ash y esta vez en vez de estrellas vio la galaxia completa. Con un grito dio paso al orgasmo mas fuerte y maravilloso que tuvo en su vida. Eiji duró sólo unos segundos más

antes de apretar su cara contra el cuello del otro y terminar en medio de gemidos.

  
Cayeron enredados sobre las mantas, los dos sin aliento. Los dos llorando y sonriendo.

  
— Dios Eiji tu... —todavía no recuperaba la voz del todo— no eres un torpe japonés después de todo.

  
Eiji río contra su pecho.

  
—De hecho, eres lo más maravillosos de este mundo.

  
—Y tú —dijo Eiji besando su nariz— eres un necio, pero el más hermoso e increíble que existe.

  
Eiji se paró a buscar algo para limpiarlos y Ash se quedó recostado de espaldas mirando la fina niebla entrar por el hueco de su ventana. "Tírame todos tus demonios encima si quieres maldita. Ya gané"

  
Ya estaban limpios y recostados nuevamente, pero las cosas parecían estar lejos de terminar.

  
Se seguían acariciando y besando. Dedos recorriendo caminos de piel que se sabían de memoria.

  
— ¿Ash?

  
— ¿Mmm?

  
— ¿Te importaría si ahora vamos conmigo?

  
Ash abrió los ojos y parpadeó. No es que le importara. De hecho se había vuelto a colocar el ambiente entre ellos. A veces olvidaba lo entusiasta que podía llegar a ser Eiji. No es que eso le importara tampoco, pensó sintiendo cómo se abultaba nuevamente entre medio de las sábanas.

  
—¿Esta bien? ¿No estás muy cansado? Los ancianos necesitan recobrar energía sabes. —dijo molestándolo un poco.

  
—Dios ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirte que ser dos años mayor que tú no me hace un anciano? —dijo haciendo un puchero.

  
—Sólo los ancianos son tan sensibles ¿Quieres que te traiga un pañuelo?

  
—Quiero que traigas tu lindo trasero hasta mí. —Dijo enrollando sus piernas en su cintura.

  
Eiji. Dulce y apasionado Eiji. Como podía darle vuelta el mundo.

  
Sus bocas se encontraron por milésima vez esa noche. Nunca cansadas de hacerlo, siempre existía espacio para más.

  
Ash abrió la boca y tocó la lengua de Eiji con la punta de la suya sin llegar a rozar sus labios. Eiji se estremeció ante el delicado y sensual toque. Siguieron dándose suaves golpecitos a la vez que sus labios comenzaban a tocarse de nuevo. Besos pequeños, mordidas sutiles. Eiji murmurando entre medio.

  
—Quiero que sientas lo mismo que yo sentí hace un rato.

  
Ahora sus manos de nuevo se recorrían. Eiji seguía murmurando en su boca.

  
—Quiero sentirte dentro mío.

  
Ya estaba.

  
Ash gruñó audiblemente y apretó su cuerpo contra el de Eiji con fuerza. Lo besó en cada lugar que sus ansiosos labios pudieron alcanzar mientras Eiji acariciaba su cabello y gemía incoherencias al aire. Su espalda se arqueaba preciosamente ante cada caricia, cada vez que Ash apretaba suavemente sus muslos o abdomen.   
Si miraron sonrientes mientras Ash abría la botella de lubricante y la esparcía por entre medio de Eiji. Hundiendo sus dedos muy lentamente para no lastimar al chico que se aferraba contra él como el borracho se aferra a su vaso. Finalmente encontró ese punto que hizo a Eiji contraer todos los músculos de su cuerpo y deshacerse en un agudo sollozo.

  
— ¡Ash! ¡Dios Ash!

  
Estuvo un tiempo más preparándolo antes que él mismo comenzara a sentir su propia erección humedecerse. Recostó a Eiji a su lado con su espalda hacia él. Una posición más cómoda dado que era la primera vez que tendría a alguien dentro.

  
—Esta bien —le dijo— así se sentirá mejor.

  
Estiró su brazo para girar el cuello del japonés y que sus frentes quedaran pegadas.

  
Y con un leve impulso empujó dentro de Eiji.

  
— ¡Ahh!

  
— ¿Estas bien? —preguntó Ash acariciando su cuello.

  
—Sí. Sí. Muévete por favor.

Bueno, si pedía tan amablemente.

  
Se movió dolorosamente despacio. Dejándolos necesitados a ambos. Pasó un brazo por el pecho de Eiji para acercarlo más a él, lo quería aun más cerca. Eiji por su lado tomó su cabeza para que rostros nunca dejaran de estar juntos. Besó toda su cara y cuello, dejando pequeñas marcas en este y meneando sus caderas contra Ash cada vez que este entraba nuevamente en él.

  
—Puedes ir más rápido —decía con la voz ronca— por favor ve más rápido.

  
Ash lo apretó por la cintura y levantó una de las piernas de Eiji para poder tener mejor acceso. Comenzó a acelerar el pase cada vez más rápido, casi poseído por los deliciosos movimientos del otro chico contra él. Gemían incontrolablemente mientras se besaban con arrebato.

  
—Eiji, mi ángel.

  
Eiji sonrió contra su boca. Ambos murmuraban palabras de afecto y una que otra indecencia.

  
Ash se estaba perdiendo en él otro chico, los sonidos que salían de su cuerpo y boca lo estaban volviendo completamente loco. Y con las últimas intensas embestidas se abandonaron entre gemidos y el nombre del otro. Se encontraron de nuevo en un abrazo que prometía no dejar ir a ninguno por nada del mundo.

  
El cansancio esta vez pudo con Eiji quien ya se estaba durmiendo en los brazos de Ash. Este sacó el cabello negro que le caía en la cara y besó su frente.

  
Afuera la niebla había desaparecido por completo.

El cielo se estaba abriendo para recibir al sol y la mañana. Mañanas que aun pensaba podrían llevar a días grises, que aun podían despertar ciertas alarmas; pero después de todo eso era lo que hacían los amaneceres. Levantaban en el aire espacio para nuevos temores al mismo tiempo que levantaban nuevas oportunidades, una luz de esperanza. Podías despertar en medio de lágrimas y estar en medio de risas al momento siguiente. La luz de esos primeros rayos movía los nuevos caminos del día. Y él quería seguir inclinándose hacia ellos cada vez que apagara su lámpara y volviera a respirar de nuevo. Sabiendo que incluso cuando no podía ser feliz todo los días, tampoco sería miserable de nuevo. Todo podía mantenerse en equilibrio tal y como se supones que debían ser las cosas. Y el sólo pensar que de aquí en adelante seguiría llenando su vida de momentos radiantes era suficiente.

  
Aslan Jade Callenreese se alzaba junto al amanecer. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holaaaa!!!❤❤❤
> 
> Después de varias semanas recién pude traer el final de esta historia (Mi computador había muerto😓😓) y tengo que decir que la verdad me costó mucho escribirlo, en parte porque me pone triste darle un final a las cosas😭😭, pero satisfecha que al menos estos dos niños bellos quedaron felices juntos ♥♥♥
> 
> Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron y dejaron comentarios bonitos😘😘😘
> 
> PD: Tengo más fanfics de BF en proceso. Algunos con mucho angst, pero SIEMPRE con final feliz para mis niños❣❣❣. Por que yo no se lo que es Canon. No hay. No existe. 
> 
>  
> 
> Bueno. Besos y nos vemos pronto 😘😘❣🖤🖤🖤

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno esta es sólo la primera parte. Todavía falta mucho que los chicos deben resolver con ellos mismos y por supuesto entre ellos (y se viene amor, mucho amor, fluff y tiempos sexys🌚).


End file.
